Halo: Mobian Division Orbital Drop Shock Troopers
by radar651
Summary: Lock and load for this cross over. Meet the Mobian Division Orbital Drop shock troopers. They are a team in the UNSC from Mobius. Fallow them in trough the streets of New Mombasa to installation 00 to Mobius itself.
1. Prolog

Halo: Mobian Division Orbital Drop Shock Troopers

Written by: Aaron Nash AKA Radar651

Prolog

Please Input User Name and Password

User Name: Miles Prower  
Password: ********

Accessing Recent Logs….

Stand by…. Loading main log dated UNSC Universe October 20 2552….

1300 Zulu

Loading camera footage…

Buffering… 100%

Playing….

"Let's move it people, we got an injured captain who needs medical care," Yelled a young Staff Sergeant Knuckles as he carried Captain Miles Prower over his shoulder. Marines and Naval Personal of the Blue Typhoon got out of the Staff Sergeant's way so he could get Miles to the medical bay. After rushing though the cramped halls of the large ship, Knuckles reached the medical bay. 2 medics took the Captain in.

"NICHOLE run analyses scans on Miles Prower." "Running…. Scanning… Burns located in the skull area show plasma burns from a Type-52 Directed Energy Support Weapon." "So some trigger happy Unggoy decide to fill the Fox's head with hot plasma?" "To put it in lame mans terms, yes."

Up in observation of the med bay, a lone MDODST Staff Captain, by the name of Sonic, was setting and watching the Medical staff worked on Miles. He hade a M7S Caseless SMG between his legs, with the letters STH on the side of the silencer, and his modified helmet in a chair next to him. He was leaning forward in his own chair, breathing heavy, waiting and watching. The doors to the observation center opened up and two marines walk in fallowed up by another MDODST. The Staff Captain looks up and says, "Why was it Miles and not me Sal?"

File corrupted… ending log

NICHOLE signing off log system.


	2. Chapter 1

Halo: Mobian Division Orbital Drop Shock Troopers

Written by: Aaron Nash AKA Radar651

Chapter one

UNSC Universe October 21 2552

0800 Zulu

First Day into the Battle of Earth

Onboard the Blue Typhoon

The Blue Typhoon's alarms raged on a Covenant forces, lead by the Prophet of Regret, boarded the ship, the same way they boarded the _UNSC Pillar of Autumn_. "All hands prepare to repel boarders," rang the intercom of NICOLE's artificial voice. Marines were rushing to grab their weapons from the armory.

Arriving Pelicans housed battle streets MDODSTs. Corporal D'Coolette was the first to step of the Pelican marked NICOLE 01. "What ze hell is going on?" A marine turned around and looked down at the Corporal. "It's a damn raid, that's what happening." Sergeant Eispo, with a half loaded SRS99D-S2 AM Sniper Rifle (Sniper Rifle), gave the corporal the evil eye under his helmet as he stepped out of the same Pelican.

MDODST that were already on board, and marines, were battling Covenant forces already on board. Both Human and Alien made projectiles flew though the air. In a corridor near the Engine Room, Staff Captain Sonic and Medical officer Mina Mongoose were back to back, keeping any Covenant from busting into the Engine Room and disabling the ship's main engine.

During a small time of break, a Minor Kig-yar (Minor Jackal), carrying a Point Defense Gauntlet (Shield Unit) and a Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol (Plasma Pistol), pulled back on its pistols trigger. It held it for a few secants and released, sending an overcharge towered the Staff Captain. Before he could evade, the green bolt hit his chest plate. His HUD (Heads Up Display) flickered as the EMP (Electro Magnetic Pulse) shock kicked in.

Sonic drop his M7S (ODST SMG) to the ground, making a large clank sound. He then fell to his knees. Mina had turned around by that time. She flipped her BC55RD SR (Battle Carbine) into single shot mode and ADS (Aim Down the Sights). She pulled the trigger once and a single round flew out of the barrel of the rifle. The round bounced of the Point Defense Gauntlet, bounce of the wall for a few secants and hit the Minor Kig-yar in the back of the head. "Head shot..." Mina said with a firm tone.

She then turned to her downed superior. She put her rifle on her back, and kneeled down on one leg. Using a Revered Engineered Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol (Medical Pistol), she scanned Sonic's Vitals (health). They were fine but Sonic was knocked out. She reached a pouch on her suit. She pulled out a syringe. She then pressed a button on the Sonic's helmet, pulling back the faceplate and visor. She put the needle into Sonic's exposed neck and waited. Sonic slowly started to re-awaken

Things were not so well in the vehicle bay. Private First Class Bunnie "Rabbot" D'Coolette, and Private First Class Rotor Walrus were stuck with only M6G pistols (Halo 3 pistol) holding back boarding parties. They were doing well till a Gunner Unggoy (Green Grunt) showed his ugly face and a Type-52 Directed Energy Support Weapon (Plasma Turret) and pinned them behind an incomplete M808B Main Battle Tank (Scorpion Tank). "Gosh Rotor, I hope sugar hog (Sonic) gets here soon." "We wish, I can't get him to answer his radio."

Without warning, the sounds of a M90 CAWS (Close Assault Weapon System) (Shotgun) could be heard behind the gunner. At first they thought it was Sonic, but they knew he carried a M7S not a M90. The shotgun blast halted for a moment, then a sword a jammed though the back of the gunner. But it was not a Type-1 Energy Weapon (Energy Sword), it was a Republic of Acorn royal guard sword. Bunnie and Rotor looked at each other, and Bunnie said, "It's Ant (Antoine)." A MDODST in full armor kick the dead gunner of his sword. He then holstered the sword in a sheath that was attached to his leg piece. He bowed and deactivated his visor, reviling a coyote that hade a few years on him.

He jumped down from the walk way. Bunnie ran up to the Corporal and gave him a big hug, almost making the soldier loss his breath." Please... let... me... go!" Bunnie put down her savor, and husband. Suddenly, the alarms quitted, and Commander Sally came over the intercom. "Will all ACTIVE Mobian Division Orbital Drop Shock Troopers report to debriefing, all other crew members, except for Bridge personal, clean up the mess that was made." Antoine sighed and ran off, blowing a kiss back to Bunnie.

In a matter of minutes, about 20 something fully suited soldiers were in a large room. The soldiers included Staff Captain Sonic the hedgehog, 1st Lieutenant Blaze the Cat, 2nd Lieutenant Silver the Hedgehog, Major Julie-Su, and Staff Sergeant Knuckles the Echidna. Some of the non-MDODST but were included in the role call was private Rouge the bat (Longsword pilot) and Petty Officer First Class Marine Raccoon (designation MS-01) {only mobian Spartan super soldier}. NICOLE's avatar popped up on a pedestal and Commander Sally Alicia Acorn marched into the room, she was not wearing her helmet.

Sally put her hands flat on the table and whistled. Everyone perked up. "Well now that I have you attention, maybe we can get this debriefing started." The screen turned on behind her. A man in an ONI suit was on the screen. Sally turned around and saluted. "Hello Director!" The man saluted back and said "at ease." The commander returned to an eased position. Major Juli-su spook up, "um sir, what is with the... um, debriefing?" The man adjusted his tie and said, "As you may know, The Covenant has found earth, and they threatening to glass it." "But sir," started Marine, "According to UNSC reports, they are only hovering around _New and Old Mombassa_."

"That may be true, but remember what happen at Reach! They glass the hell out of that planet and every navy, army and marine unit they could fine!" The Director rammed his fist down on his hard metal desk, making dents in it. "Look sir," Sergeant Espio started, "if you want the aliens kicked off the planets surface, then give me a rifle, a round and point me at their leader." He pulled back on his SRS99D-S2's charging handle. "Good, because I want every last combat ready MDODST dropping at 0400 Zulu tomorrow." He turned to Sally. "You got me, Commander?" She saluted and yelled "Yes sir!"

NICOLE's avatar turned to Sally. "Commander, should we show them what the master sergeant cooked up for this?" A large grin came over Sally's face. "Yes, we should, alert him right now."


	3. Chapter 2

Halo: Mobian Division Orbital Drop Shock Troopers

Written by: Aaron Nash AKA Radar651

Chapter two

UNSC Universe October 22 2552

0100 Zulu

Second Day into the Battle of Earth

Near the armory on the Blue Typhoon

The interiors of the Blue Typhoon were cleaner than they were when the ship was stationed on Reach. All the blood, burns and fires had been mostly cleaned up. The missing panels and computers were almost replaced. Commander Acorn was walking her very tired team down to the ships main armory. The Mobian in charge of the armory was Master Sergeant Mighty, he use to own a bar back on Mobuis.

When Sally's team reached the door, she knocked twice and waited for a response. The door unlocked and opened. They entered. Inside was a marvel of UNSC Ballistics and Reversed Engineered Plasma weapons. Mighty came from a back room, wearing modified UNSC marine armor. "Morning Commander, NICOLE informed me that you were coming." "Good, I hate to show up unexpectedly."

Mighty laughed at that, mainly because they were MDODSTs, they were meant for stealth operations. Antoine came up from behind the pack. "Mighty, were zees weapons you have?" Mighty smiled and opened a nearby storage container. Inside has what looked like normal UNSC weapons, but they wert. "Ant, hand me you M90." Antoine did as instructed, he gave away his shotgun. Mighty pull out a new M90, but this one was different in a way. There was a small shield generator around the hand guard of the weapon. There was also a bayonet on the gun were the flashlight use to be,

He tossed it to the corporal. He grabbed it and put it on his back. "Ok who's next?" Knuckles made his way forward. He tossed him his old MA5C IWCS (Individual Combat Weapon System). Mighty grabbed the weapon and opened a turret case and put the MA5C in there. He then pulled out a heavily modified M247 Gatling Turret and Backpack. He took Knuckles standard backpack off and placed this bigger metallic one on his back. The then feed some bullets to the M247.

He handed it to Knuckles. "Oh hell yea, I get to gun down a lot of people." He revved up the turret, although just enough to make it spin. Mina tossed Mighty her BC55HB SR but he just tossed it back. Mina was confused. Mighty pointed to her mounted Medical pistol that was located on her left arm, she detached it and handed it to him. Mighty tossed it aside and grabbed a fresh one off the weapons rack with a bunch of reversed engineered plasma based weapons.

He handed it to her and a few plasma batteries. She reattached it to her arm and put the barratries into her one of her ammo pockets. Espio walked up. "You want my rifle?" Mighty grabbed the long rang weapon from him and unloaded it. He gave the clip back to Espio and switched out his sniper rifle for a new one. There was not much different in the versions but the new one had a better night vision scope and a stronger mic. "Just watch were you point that thing Espio."

He loaded the rifle and put it on his back. He turned to Shadow. "You knife please." Shadow upholstered his stranded issued combat knife. The knife was covered in blood and close to being dull. Mighty flipped the old one for a new one, then he handed it to shadow. "Be careful with that thing, it's a ballistic knife (a knife that can fire it's blade out)." Shadow holstered it.

He gave the rest of the team their weapons, Sally an SMG with AP ammo instead of FMJ rounds. Blaze got a flamethrower pack for more fuel. Silver received a MA5K carbine in exchange for his BR55HB SR. Marine got a BR55HB RD (Battle rifle with a Red Dot sight and bigger cartages). Juli-su got an extended magazine of her MA5C ICWS and so on and so on. Sonic received his weapon last, it was Miles old BR55HB SR, but it had "In memory of Miles" on its bunt.

NICOLE turned up on a pedestal in the armory. "Commander, you and your team is wanted down in the vehicle bay." Sally turned to her team. "Alright everyone, march," she yelled The team turned and walked out of the armory. "Come again, I get lonely down here," Mighty yelled to the marching troop as they left the armory.

Vehicle bay, Blue Typhoon

Sally entered a code to enter the main bay. In the door way as Capt. Prower in a wheel chair. Everyone, including anyone above a Capt. Rank, saluted Miles. "At ease marines, and naval," he said. Sally spoke up, "glad to see you made a recovery soldier." "It's not a full one yet commander, but it will be soon enough." "Mind if we come in buddy," Sonic asked. Miles shock his head yes.

The bay was filled with crates, tools and accorded pieces of equipments. It also had work in progress vehicles, prototypes and a lowering ramp. Bunnie noticed the armored troop walk in. "Hey guys, nice to see you down here." Antoine cam up from the back of the group and meet Bunnie, "Bonjour my love." "Ant you're embarrassing me." Sally rolled her eyes under her helmet.

"I assume you guys are here for out little surprise." Sonic quickly spoke up "We were just told to hall our…" Sally quickly interrupted "What Sonic is saying we were just told to report down here." "Ok," she turned to rotor, which was doing some last minute work to NICOLE 03's maneuvering thrusters. "Bring out the new one! She is in storage 002!" Rotor gave her a thumb up and ran to the storage room.

"What's in the storage room" Sally asked. "Part of your new pieces of equipment," she started "but I need to give you this." She turned to a mechanic that was shinning a recently finished M12 LRV (Warthog). "Jake, bring out the vehicle." He went into a small private workshop and drove out what looked to be a M12 LRV but something was different about it. "Ladies and Gents, I like to present to you the M12 LRV Mark 2. It has 2 seating positions, a mounted rocket gunner position, 1 long rang radio, one commutations radio, 2 cup holders, an AI slot, and a towing cable. This is also known as NICOLE 010 or Rocket Hog."

Rotor came back into the room, but he was with someone now. "Sorry it took me so long, had to run the uplink protocol, the suit was denied 3 times to allow NICOLE to access the motivators." Everyone but Bunnie and Rotor was quite confused. They were until the masked soldier pulled back his visor. It was NICOLE. The AI was in a battle ready suit. "Morning guys, I have been ready to test this out in a live fire exercise."

The commander was quickly to reject. "There is no way in hell I am letting NICOLE onto the battlefield in that thing." Rotor spoke up, "Don't worry, NICOLE is controlling the suit remotely, only a small piece of her A.I core is in here, mainly for link up." Sally strolled back and forth to think. She finally got an answer, "Alight, she can go into battle, but she fallows all my orders and she will be transported by a DC-78T Heavy Lifter Dropship." "Can't, all are in service, but the armor can withstand the shock of a 20 megaton explosion." Sally sighed and said, "Fine, but I still want her…" "We know!"

An alarm started to ring, "You know the music, time to drop." Capt. Miles gave them one last salute and headed for the bridge.

Drop bay 1, Blue Typhoon

Everyone was securing their weapons and extra ammo into their pods. Sally was doing a final suit check when the director came on the observation monitor. "Yawls furry little butts better be dropping in 2 minutes." "Sir, we are just doing a final check on all of our gear." Major Juli-su walked up to Sally, "Ma'am, everyone is ready to hit the ground running." "Good, see you on the ground."

She climbed into the drop pod next to NICOLE's. Lieutenant Amy came over the radio, "You boys ready to drop?" "Yea, tell the Capt. to the cycle." "Roger dodger." An orange alarm light started flashing and a warning alarm went off. The pods started moving to a drop airlock. They stopped and the area were the pods were stored was being closed off by a large blast door. Air started to cycle and a door below them opened. Miles voice came over the radio "Dropping in 3, 2, 1, release!"

The pods broke free from the ship and started heading for the surface of the earth.

Space above the remains of New Mombasa

"So this is what it's like dropping from a High Orbit Frigate." "Cut the chatter before the Cov…" Plasma fire started to fill the air. "AA fire, scatter," Sally ordered over the radio. A plasma shot hit Sonics pod "I'm hit!" Very fast, shots started knocking the pods off course. Sally and NCIOLE received no hit and landed next to each other. She kicked off her pod door and went over to NICOLEs pod, "NICOLE, you still active in there?" The suit started to move and Nicole's voice came out of its voice ports. "Stand back Sally, I am going to kick the door down." She moved back and NICOLE busted the pod door off. She stepped and grabbed her BR55HB SR from the gun rack in the pod. Sally also grabbed her M7S AP from her pod.

"Guess we should get to walking."


	4. Chapter 3

Halo: Mobian Division Orbital Drop Shock Troopers

Written by: Aaron Nash AKA Radar651

Chapter three

UNSC Universe October 22 2552

0430 Zulu

Second Day into the Battle of Earth

Command Bridge, Blue Typhoon

"Someone fined those soldiers," Capt. Miles yelled to the Bridge Crew. "Sir, we are not finding any traces of the teams, but we have reports of shot fire singles but they went blank." Capt. Miles started to lie back in his bridge chair and sighed, "God, dose anyone has the smarts to use NICOLE's suit to track them?" "On it sir," the Comm. Officer replied. She started to run her hands all over her keyboard typing lines of code to link up with NICOLE's A.I core.

Remains of New Mombasa, Earth

NICOLE and Commander Sally were standing around an ODST pod they found. "Any ideal that this pod belonged to anyone or did it just dropped without proper authorization?" NICOLE ran a scan on the pod's serial code to cheek the last drop codes. "According to the UNSC data base, the pod was last used by Gunnery Sergeant Edward Buck." The commander let out a big groan and started walking.

They walked for about five city blocks when they could hear gunshots. They took cover behind an abandon NMPD (New Mombasa Police Department) squad car. What they saw that 2nd LT. Blaze and Staff Sergeant Knuckles were fighting back 2 mgalekgolos (hunters) and squads of Minor Jirahanaes (Brutes). Knux's (knuckles) M247 Chain gun was tearing through the light armor of the Minor Jirahanaes, anyone who was stupid enough to get close enough got to meet Blazes flamethrower.

A Phantom Dropship flew in and dropped off another squad. This one had a Jirahanaes Chieftain. Blaze looked up at Knuckles. "How much ammo you have left?" "2034 rounds, how about your fuel supply?" "Low, I will take care of the Chief if you got the Hunters!" "Copy that!"

Knuckles jump of the walkway he was standing on. He landed on a pile of the Jirahanaes that looked like they were used as a dart board. He quickly recovered and then charged toward one of the mgalekgolos. He shoved the barrels of the M247 into the aliens gut. He pulled the trigger and the gun revved up and blasted trough, splitting it into 2 haves.

He turned to the other one just as it swung it shield at him. He ducked and tossed his heavy gun at his arm. The mgalekgolo had loss its balance for a few secants. That gave knux enough time to jump onto its back and rammed the gun down it neck and fired. The bullets basted the hunter apart. He jumped of it with is weapon in hand and said, "That was too easy." He looked over at Blaze who was dancing with the Chief.

She kept trying to torch him but she also had to dodge his Gravity Hammer. During a dodge, she hand tripped over a piece of metal and fell backwards. She was able to put her flamethrower in front of her as the Chief swung his hammer down onto her. The hammer got stuck into the weapon and the brute pulled back the hammer, busting the line connecting to the back pack. Fuel blasted the Jirahanae and he back off to recover.

Blaze saw an opportunity. She took of her left fingerless glove and created a fire ball. She tossed it at the flammable brute. The super heated ball struck him and he ignited like the 4th of July. She then put her glove back on and picked up a discarded MA5C IWIC. She let lose at the reaming Jirahanaes, causing them to retreat. "That's right, run!"

NICOLE and Sally came out from behind the squad car. "Now that's what I like to see from some of my top 'out gun and out matched' fighters." Blaze turned to the commander. "Oh sir, I did not see you there." Knuckles joined the rest of them. "Commander, we thought we were dead." NICOLE pulled back her visor. "How did you two meet up so quickly?"

"Do you want the short or the long version?" "Whichever you think is appropriate." "Then find a seat, because you might get distracted." Knuckles put his chain gun on his back and grabbed a dead Jirahanae to sit on. "Well," he started "me and blaze's pod were on the other side of the drop bay from each other. So when we drop, we dropped at different times. But when the plasma fire kicked up, blazes pod spun out and hit my pod, causing up to hit the ground fast and hard." "But that does not make any science, you crashed into each other, you should have died."

Knuckles took off his helmet, "well, when we crashed, we did not have much room to move. The glass on the pods had broken, causing decompressing. But what had saved our lives was that the metal was hard to bend and the life support was still active." Sally lend forward, "so you're alive because of durable pods and systems." "Yes ma'am."

Suddenly someone came on the radio, "*gun fire in the back ground* Mayday, Mayd (static) is Staff Capt. Sonic broadcast (static) n open channel. (Static) pinned down (static) Kizingo (static) need help..." The radio cut out. "Sonic come back," the commander said over the radio. NICOLE looked at her, "Sally, he is no longer on a channel I can fallow." NICOLE's tracker started to beep

Command Bridge, Blue Typhoon

The Comm. Officer looked up from her keyboard, "Capt. Miles, I got her! I repeat I have found the suit!" Miles hoped from his chair into his wheel chair and rolled over to the LT. "Good job Amy, you found NICOLE, is anyone with her?" She typed a few lines, "I am going to access her video cams." The monitor showed what NICOLE was seeing. On the screen, there were 3 MDODSTs, Blaze, Knuckles, and Sally.

"Good job, now can you get audio?" "I am lucky I even got this far, the fail safe has tried to kick me out 3 tim…" suddenly the ships power failed. "What the hell happen," Miles asked. Emergency lights kicked in.

Knuckles and Blaze Drop Pont, Remains of New Mombasa, Earth

NICOLE started to shut down. "NICOLE, you ok?" The suit kicked into a male voice, "ERROR, A.I connection lost, connecting to main back up. Unit Name now designated as METAL SONIC. Program loaded." "What the hell," sally said. The suit reactivated but with a more metallic voice. "Personality loaded, running diagnostic on unit. Error, program not located checking for IFF systems. Error, chip is missing from head area, checking for weapons of any sort. Weapon has been located, ballistic rifle, burst mode on."

Knuckles pointed his M247 at Metal. "Don't move metal, or I will turn you into scrap." But the robot ignored the staff sergeant. Instead he just started walking away. "Hey I am talking to you!" Still, the robot ignored. Sally picked up a plasma pistol that she found on the ground. "Get ready to recover him when I fire." She pulled the trigger, held it for 4 secants and fire. A green plasma bolt homed into the suit and hit it. "Nice shot sir."

The 3 walked over to the robot and looked at it. Blaze was the first to speak up after 4 minutes, "how did a program that ran on a killer robot built by Dr. Eggman get into a UNSC combat ready A.I controlled suit?" Sally looked at Blaze. "My guess is when Rotor and Bunnie built this from scratch; they must have used a few parts from our friend Metal sonic. But when they did, they forgot to dump his A.I core or reprogram it." "But why did the backup A.I take over?" Sally looked at the ground, "I have no clue how to answer that."

Sonic's drop point, Remains of New Mombasa, Earth

10 minutes earlier

Sonic was hiding behind the remains of a M808B. He pressed his 'transmit' button on his helmet radio as he fired his rifle with one has over the husk. "Mayday, Mayday this is Staff Capt. Sonic broadcasting on an open channel, I'm pinned down at the remains of Kizingo Boulevard need help ASAP, commander do you read? Over." He took his rifle off of the husk and took his hand of the button to reload.

"Capt. is that you?" Sonic quickly parked up. "Sal, is that you?" "Negative, this is Medical Officer Mongoose." Sonic looked around the tanked to check if anyone was moving. When he did, he almost suffered the same faith as tails. "Well you're somebody, get the hell over to my position, do you copy?" Mina responded, "Load and clear, be there in a few minutes. Just keep watch for a runaway NMPD squad car." "Roger that."

Sonic quickly stick his rifle out to blind fire but hot plasma hit the weapon. The barrel melted. Sonic expression quickly turned from worried to Pissed off. "You messed with the wrong Hog today!" He jumped out from behind the tank and landed 3 feet away. A Jirahanae Captain quickly shouted an order. "Kill that demon!"

6 Unggoys swarmed the Staff Capt. Sonic detached his M7S from his right leg. He turned to one that had a Type-33 Guided Munitions Launcher (Needler). He grabbed its methane face mask and ripped it off. He then shoved his M7S down the Unggoy's small neck and pulled the trigger. The bullets turned the small alien into Swiss cheese. He then grabbed an undetonated Type-1 Antipersonnel Grenade (plasma grenade) off its combat harness.

He pressed an orange button on the grenade and stuck it to another Unggoy. The thing turned around screaming. The grenade detonated and killed it and 2 more. The remaining ran back to the Captain. The Jirahanae grabbed a Type-25 Carbine (brute spikier) off his leg. "It's just me and you demon."

Sonic holstered his M7s and crossed his arms. "You are wrong you big ape. It's me, you, and a crazed Mongoose driving a NMPD Squad car." A car turned a corner onto the road sonic was on. Its sirens was flashing and it was going at least 70. The Jirahanae tried to dive roll but the Squad Car was too fast. The 2 ton metal car hit it head on and smashed into a downed Police D77-TC.

Sonic ran over to the car as Mina busted the door open. "You ok soldier?" "Just some minor bruises and maybe a broken wrist, but I am fine."

Generator Level, Blue Typhoon

Vector opened an access panel to assess the damage. "_Vector, report_" Miles said over a short wave radio. "Uh, looks like someone has been playing with the wires, maybe sabotage." A piece of pipe fell. Vector pulled his M6G service pistol off his leg. "Sir I will call you back." "_Any reason why Vector?_" He did not reply, he just shut off his radio. He popped a fresh magazine into the pistol grip. He pulled back the slider and started looking around the room.

He went to the source of the crash and found a rabbit that look like she was in her 20's. She was crying, but Vector recognized her. "Cream, what are you doing here? I thought you were with your mom." She looked up. "Don't hurt me, I only wanted to see Miles but she made me do it." "Who made you do what?"

The sound of someone pumping an M90 came from behind Vector. "Put the gun down or I will kill you." Vector drop the pistol onto the ground and slide it backwards. "Don't hurt him Fiona, please." The shotgun fired at the back of Vectors big head. The blast blew his back skull to pieces, exposing his heads insides. "That was not in the agreement cream, you said not to hurt Miles, not any of the crew mates."

She pumped the shotgun and threw Cream the pistol. "Don't hurt yourself with it." She turned around and started walking. Cream picked up Vector's shortwave radio and stashed it in her dress.

Remains of New Mombasa, Earth

Sally was leading the pack of 4 while Blaze and Knuckles carried the suit. "Damn this thing is heavier than it looks." "Cut the chatter back there." Blaze responded to Knuckles, ignoring Sally's command, "Well, I figure for someone who lift big equipment around the Bays when E-123 (Omega) is in repairs, I figured this would be easy for you." "Well, this piece of equipment weighs like 1 ton."

Sally was pissed now. "Consider Cut the chatter, a standing order until others wise!" Suddenly, Sally noticed 2 MDODST in the road. "Please don't let one of those bodies be Sonics'." She ran over to them. She noticed that they were neither a hedgehog but were weasels. She groaned. "Private Nic, Private Nack, wake the hell up before I do it for you!"

One of them yawned, "Ello commander, how are you doing today?"


	5. Chapter 4

Halo: Mobian Division Orbital Drop Shock Troopers

Written by: Aaron Nash AKA Radar651

Chapter four

UNSC Universe October 22 2552

0800 Zulu

Second Day into the Battle of Earth

Remains of New Mombasa, Earth

Sally picked up the two soldiers hand banged their heads together. She let go of them and they stumbled around. Nic took off her helmet and stared at Sally, "Why the hell was that for?" "Sleeping on the damn job, that's why I did that." Nic rubbed her head while Nack watched a Type 52 Troop Carriers (Phantom Dropship) fly by.

He took his Anti-Vehicle Model 6 Grindell/Galilean Nonlinear Rifle (Spartan Laser) out and started to charge it. A red beam started to flash out of the end of the weapon. It grew after every passing secant. The weapon fired and hit an engine on the dropship. It lost flight and crashed. "Another one bites the dust."

Nic tossed her helmet back on and pick up her M41 SSR MAV/AW (Rocket Launcher) off the ground. Nic and Nack looked at each other and started walking away. "Were the hell do you two think you're going." "Checking for survivors, want to make sure we killed the entire crew." Sally gave them a discussed look, "No you're not. You two are going carry NICOLE for Knuckles and Blaze." "But sir…" "That's an order private, now move."

Nic and Nack took over carrying the suit for Blaze and Knuckles. "The commander still freaking hates us more than the Covenant." "No shit, Nack. She yells at us 24/7 and the only reason we are here is because the UNSC forced us in." Nack looked at his sis, "Isn't that the truth."

Command Bridge, Blue Typhoon

Miles had his head down on his flight controls waiting for the power to come back on. The emergency lights finally flipped off and the main power was resorted. Miles looked up, "About damn time Vector." He grabbed his radio and started broadcasting. "Vector, do you copy over?" There was nothing but static.

About 5 minutes later, a soldier by the name of Private Justin McNeill came over the radio. "Captain Prower, this is Private McNeill, we have a problem." "Go ahead." "Uh… I think we have a killer on board." Miles quickly got a concern look on his face. "How can you be sure?" He did not answer, but instead responded with gunshots. Then there was a broadcast, "Intruders down in Reactor 2! Security, report to..." The broadcasted died by a shotgun blasted."McNeill Come back! Damn it"

The security alarm went off and NICOLE's voice came over the intercom. "All security units, report to combat stations, this is a level 1 directive code 00." Miles looked up from his radio. He knew what the level 1 directive code 00 codes meant. "Don't tell me Fiona snuck on board, please tell me the sensors are malfunctioning." Fiona was the only mobian to go rogue and join the Covenant, mainly because of her dislike of the UNSC. If she was on this ship, she was her to destroy it along with the crew.

Miles got out of his chair and moved to his wheel chair. "Amy, give me my emergency medical stems." Amy ducked into a medical cabinet located next to the fire extinguisher. She took out several syringes out and tossed them to Miles. "Oh and get me an M6D." "Sir, that is kind of out of date." "Just do it Amy or do you want to be killed by a reactor exposition?" "Yes sir."

Sonic and Mina's location, Remains of New Mombasa, Earth

Mina was tending to her wrist while Sonic was fixing his radio. He was lucky to have brought an emergency tool kit to fix his Recon class ODST helmet. He took apart the transmitter and fumbled with the wiring. He found that a spike that almost took his head off damaged the wires. He took some duck tape out from his pocket and started splicing the wires back together.

After he was finished he reassembled it. He turned it on and a voice came over the radio. "Attention to all UNSC MDODST class units, this Director Christopher V. I am requesting all units to fall back. Repeat, anyone listening to this secured transition fallback to Old Mombasa and wait to be pickup by Pelican Dropships Echo 4-18 and NICOLE 2." Sonic loaded a fresh clip into his M7 Suppressed and looked at Mina. "It's time to go now Mina."

Mina put her Reversed Engineered Type-25 Directed Energy Pistol back on her arm and got up. "Alright sir, you take point (take the lead)." Sonic made sure his best friend's old BR55HB SR was on his back. He then pressed the transmit button on his helmet radio. "This is Sonic and Mina, we are Oscar Mike (moving out, on the move), repeat, we are Oscar Mike."

Commander Sally's Location

"… Repeat, we are Oscar Mike" Sally looked up into the sky as she heard that transmission. "Copy that Sonic; see you at the rally point." Sally turned to the team behind her. "Nic and Blaze, get NICOLE's suit operational, and let's hope Metal does not take over again, Nack, find a working Warthog or something, Knuckles establish commutations with any other MDODSTs, and I will try and get contact with the Blue Typhoon or lord Hood (UNSC Head of the Navy)." They all saluted and got to work.

Nic and Blaze was able to restore power to the suit by changing the Mark 2 Power Supply with a Plasma Barratry from a Type-25 Directed Energy Rifle (Plasma Rifle). The suit started it main sequence after they hit the 'Power on' button. "Running link up with Blue Typhoon, Requesting Server Info…. Sending Client Info… Downloading A.I Number 020239N (NICOLEs A.I Number). File transfer completed running main sequence." The suit started to stand up and a projected face of NICOLE was under the helmet visor.

Nack was not doing too well with finding transportation. Most of the cars he found were blown up or half glassed. "How hard can it be to find a car in a city that is glassed mostly?" He asked sarcastically to himself. He then found a turned over M12 LRV Transport model (Transport Warthog). "Am I dreaming or did I really find one?" He ran over to the M12 LRV and punched it. It made a clink sound when he swung his fist at it. "Yea it's real alright."

He started to try and flip the Jeep but it seemed to be too heavy. "How the hell can a Spartan Super Soldier lift this, let alone a Tank?" NICOLE walked over to him. "Need some help soldier?" Nack turned to her, "What makes you think you can lift it?" "This." She grabbed the M12 and started to try and lift it. Her hydraulic systems started to get stressed as put more strength into lifting the Jeep.

She let go after a few minutes of trying. "Ok, you might need to get Knuckles to move this thing, my systems are too weak." Nack got an ideal, "How about we both lift it?" NICOLE liked that ideal. "Ok, let's give it a try." Nack got to the back end of the jeep and NICOLE stayed at the front. "Ok on three, 1… 2… 3!" They both put all their strength into their arms. Quickly, the jeep flipped over onto it 4 wheels.

Knuckles had set up a radio pack he found on a dead Marine. He took a Comm. Wire out, hooked one end into his transmitter on his helmet and the other end into the pack. He switched the pack to MDODST channel 0 (an all broadcast channel, usually taps into all broadcast channels in the MDODST). He pressed the 'transmit' button on his helmet.

"Attention to anyone listening to this frequency, this is Staff Sergeant Knuckles. I have a rally point location were two pelicans will pick us up. The coordinates are Echo-Foxtrot-Zero-Nine-Delta-Bravo-Four (EF09DB4). If you received this message, transmit received code confirmation." He let up on the button and waited for a reply. 14 codes came in. All of them were from scattered units.

He tuned to Sally's channel. "Good news, all units are alive and they've received the coordinates." "Copy that Knuckles, I am still trying to contact either Lord Hood or Commutations officer Amy Rose. I've had no luck so far." Knuckles sighed, "Copy that." He turned off the pack and disconnected the cables.

Nack and NICOLE came cursing up in there scavenged Warthog. "We got some transportation, let get moving." Knuckles hoped into the rear were blaze and the commander was sitting. "Let's hope we can bring everyone back home."

Rally Point, Old Mombasa, Earth

2 Pelicans landed on a makeshift landing pad. One was remote piloted by the Blue Typhoon, designation NICOLE 2 and the other was manually piloted, designation Echo 4-18 (E418), by a Lieutenant John H. Booth. The landing gear screeched as they folded out. 1 squad of marines jumped out of the back of John's ship and NICOLE 2 detached a M12A1 LRV (M12 LRV Mark 2 by Bunnie).

A marine known as Captain Jake Forge (No relation to Sergeant John Forge) was in command. "OK maggots listen up; we have 10 minutes to set up a defensive perimeter. The Office of Naval Intelligence promised us a big raise if we get their commander and her team back in one piece. Do I make myself clear?" The marines responded in unison, "Sir Yes sir!" "Damn right I do."

They scattered to gather supplies off both of the pelicans which included; guns, ammo, equipment, and medical supplies. They moved barricades into position around the roads. They had 2 AIE-486H Heavy Machine Guns (Halo 3 machine gun turret) to watch the roads. The M12A1 was moved into a spot were Type 25 Assault Gun Carriages (Wraiths) could drive down. MA5C IWICs and M41 SSR MAV/AWs were giving out to the men.

In a total of 9 minutes and 43 secants, the marines had created a small bunker to protect the LZ (landing Zone). A broken down M12 LRV was spotted riding down one of the 3 roads a few minutes later. The driver was a Sangheli (Elite), in the passenger seat Major Juli-Su and the gunner was Petty Officer First Class Marine Raccoon. The marines almost turned the hog into pieces when they saw a Sangheili driving the Jeep.

The marines held fire because of the Spartan in the back. The jeep drove up and parked next to NICOLE 2. Captain Forge walked up to the Jeep. "Petty Officer, what's with the spit lid (Elite/Sangheili)?"Marine looked at the Captain with a dirty face under her helmet, "Captain, this 'spit lid' saved our life!" "But it's a Covenant! These things try to kill us!"

The major looked over from the passenger seat. "Captain, stand down, the elites are friendly, it's just not declassified yet."The Captain walked away, "whatever but if he kills you, and it's not my fault." The elite looked at the Petty officer, "the human doses not trust me." "Don't worry, he did not really like working with us either at first."

Another team showed up, it was a marksman and his spotter. Major Juli-su ran over to meet them. "Corporal Ash and Sergeant Espio, go to see you mad it out of that hell hole." Espio was breathing heavily, "We… are… not… out… of… this shit… yet." He turned a pointed to 7 Type 52 Troop Carriers flying in. "Oh hell."


	6. Chapter 5

Halo: Mobian Division Orbital Drop Shock Troopers

Written by: Aaron Nash AKA Radar651

Chapter five

UNSC Universe October 22 2552

1600 Zulu

Second Day into the Battle of Earth

Rally Point, Old Mombasa, Earth

Gun fire erupted as dropships landed. Radio chatter was heavy between the troops "Enemy in perimeter, range 200!" The Covenant pressed hard but the marines pressed harder. The 7 dropships of troops were quickly killed over. Captain Forge put his rifle into a resting position. "Good shooting men, but more will be on the way, reload and get ready." Everyone tossed a new clip into their rifles or launchers.

Ash kept scanning for targets for Espio. Suddenly he spotted a DC-78T flying over the horizon. He got up and yelled "Friendly support is inbound!" Forge looked up from his rifle sight, "What did you say corporal?" "A DC-78T is inbound!" Forge was surprised to see a ship from the Blue Typhoon in the area, especially a Heavy lifter.

The large cargo transport was carrying a M808B on its rear as well as a M12G1 LRV (Gauss Warthog). It took all of 2 minutes to reach the LZ. It dropped off the tank and jeep and the rear airlock opened up. Bunnie rabbot was in the back. She had a MA5C ICWS and was wearing modified marine armor, including the helmet. "Did someone order a tank and a warthog?"

Forge looked over, "Hey, I thought you guys did not make deliveries like this." "I would have come a little faster if there was not an emergency onboard. By the way, Petty Officer first class Marine Raccoon is to report back to the Blue Typhoon ASAP." Marine ran over from her firing position and jumped on. "I will be back as soon as I can." The rear airlock classed and the massive ship headed for orbit.

Quickly as the ship left, another small group of MDODST showed up. It was Coronel Shadow the Hedgehog and 2nd Lieutenant Silver on a M247 Ultra-light All-Terrain Vehicle (Mongoose/ATV/Motorcycle). Silver was holding on to the rear as Shadow tried to steer the primitive UNSC vehicle. They ran past an active TR/9 anti personnel Mine (trip mine) and it blew the M247 off course and into the water.

Captain Forge ran over towered were M247 hade ran off the road and looked over into the water. "Shit, looks like I am not getting that raise I wanted."

Reactor 2 Hallway, Blue Typhoon

Miles rolled in his wheel chair down the red illumined hallway of the reactor level. He had his M6D in a holster were his M6G had once set. "Were the hell are you son of a…" Then there was the sound of someone cocking a M90 behind him. "…bitch. I was wondering when you were going to show." Fiona spoke up, "Captain Miles Prower, I did not expect to see you. It's been since Reach we have shot at each other."

Miles turned around, "I should have killed you when I had the chance but I had to find my commander." Fiona laughed, "You couldn't kill me then, you can't do it now." "Watch me." He took a syringe from his pocket and put it into his arm. He then jumped out of his chair and at Fiona. She dived rolled and Miles landed behind her. She got up and fired once.

Miles dogged the shot and grabbed the shotgun out of her hand. He pumped it and aimed it at Fiona. She round hosed kick Miles and the shotgun went off. She then jabbed Miles in the gut and grabbed the shotgun. Miles stumbled while Fiona reloaded. Miles recovered just as Fiona loaded the last shell. Miles ran for his wheel chair while Fiona opened up again. He dogged most of the shots but the last one got his left leg.

He fell next to his wheel chair and all of the syringes spilled out of his pocket. He went for the M6D that was still holstered but Fiona stepped on his hand. He let out a yell and she pointed the M90 at his head. "It's your time to go." She put her finger on the trigger and began to pull it. Before she could, 6 shots from an M6G came from behind her. All 6 went through her chest. Cream was standing behind her, with the pistol she gave to her.

Cream walked up to her and kicked the M90 away. "We had a deal; you would not hurt or kill Miles." Fiona looked at her. "Deals are meant to be broken." "That's rules" She fired the remaining rounds into her head. She moved over to Miles. "You ok Tails?" He turned over to speak to her. "Other than my head and leg, I am good. Do you Mind calling for medical for me Cream?" She took out the radio she took from Vector's dead body.

She turned it on and pressed the button. "Can medical teams… uh report to reactor 2, the captain is injured." "Copy that, medical crew has been dispatched."

Kizingo Boulevard, remains of New Mombasa, earth

Sonic keep his M7S in front of him with the light on. He was searching for anything of use. Mina was behind him with her rifle at the ready. Soon the two came to a downed Type 52 Troop Carrier. Sonic quickly inspected it. "All the crew seems to have been killed by a Spartan Laser. So I am guessing this is earthier Dutch's work or Nack added another one to the kill board."

Mina looked at some of the dead crew. "Most of them were killed by Plasma burns but 2 Uggoys were burned alive by a Spartan laser, and they are still very hot." Sonic turned to her, "So what does that mean?" "It means they were shot down about less than 0100 hours ago." Sonic laughed "So it was Nack shot it down, well we are in luck too. Do you mind riding on the ghost?" "No. Wait… why?"

Director's office, Classified ONI building, Location Classified, Earth

The director of the MDODST was sitting in his chair staring at his computer screen. He kept thinking _why haven't they reported in? I sent them a dropship and why is the Blue Typhoon still out of communication?_ His Co. Director walked in. "Sir, you got a secured transmission coming in from Mobius on line 2 sir." He looked up from his computer screen. "Is that all?" "Yes sir." "Good, carry on."

He walked out and the director pressed a button on his keyboard. A connection line came up on his screen and he selected line 2. A blond women came on screen, the director recognized her. "Honey, how are you doing? You are enjoying your vacation on Mobius?" The women responded, "Yes Chris I am. How are things on Earth?" The director scratched the back of his head. "Not so well. We got a small fleet of Super Carriers and Corvettes here. We have also lost several stations and my division is missing."

She sighed, "Sounds just like Reach all over again." "You're telling me." The director leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. He started for a few minutes then leaned forward. "Honey, is the fleet commander still there?" "No, he left 2 hours ago to respond to an Issue over Mars." He pulled up another thing on his computer and check recent calls to the fleet commander stationed on Mobius. Zero was from the UNSCDF. 1 was from an unauthorized channel. "Damn it, I got to go honey, see you soon."

"Chris don't you hang…" The director hit the End button on his keyboard and got up. He grabbed his jacket and ONI cap and ran out the door.

Rally point, Old Mombasa, Earth

By now, most of the MDODST had rendezvous with the rescued team. They were still missing the body of Shadow and Silver (if they were dead and gone) Sally, Sonic, Nic, Nack, NICOLE, Knuckles and Blaze. Forge was soon going to order a retreat. Juli-su would not let him. "Forge we are not leaving without them you got me?" "Yes major, but I am giving them 20 minutes to get here!"

The Major figure that 0020 would be enough time for Sally to get here. Without warning the M808B MBT blew up. "What the hell happened?" A marine ran over to the tank and tried to open the hatch. Antoine pulled him off. "No I can save him!" "He is dead you fuel!" The marine struggled to break loss of Antoine but he had a strong gripe.

"That's it we are pulling out!" Another team of Type-52's showed up but this was different. They were chasing after one that was heavily damaged. Espio focused his rifle on the ship. He spotted Shadow on a gunner position. He turned to a Lance Corporal Lupe (who uses to lead a wolf pack back on Mobius) and yelled "Lupe! Good news, Shadow and Silver is alive!" She lowered he rifle and turned to Espio, "Good, we need all the help we can get."

Sally's Warthog, Old Mombasa, near the rally point, Earth

"Gotten in contact with command yet Sal?" "Not yet!" The warthog bounced across the ruin roads as they speed-ed down it. Sally was still trying to gain contact with ether the Cairo station or the Blue Typhoon, but something kept cutting her off. Without any warnings a Type-32 rapid assault vehicle (Ghost) pulled out in front of them.

NICOLE aimed her sites up but Nack stopped her. "Hold fire, that's Medical Officer Mina and Staff Captain Sonic." Sally got out of her seat and moved up to the driver's compartment. "Did you say Sonic?" "Yea I did." Sally looked at NICOLE. "Are your IFF sensors acting up? You would have killed them."

She made a sighing nose and said, "Sorry, I could not tell." Sally looked at Nack, "Think you can pull up next to them?" Nack looked at her, "Can do." The transport accelerated and moved next to the alien vehicle. Sally yelled at the driver. "Sonic? Is that you?" He looked over but did not say anything. He just looked up and pointed at something. Sally changed her head's position and looked up.

She spotted 2 Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft (Banshees) flying at them. Sally looked at Nic. "Blast those damn Banshees out of the air!" "You could say please!" "Please that's an order." Nic took her M41 of her back and lined up with the first one. She fired and a HEAT (High explosive anti-tank) rocket at the aircraft. It hit and it crashed into a building. The 2nd fired its plasma cannons at them.

Nack maneuvered around the hot Plasma but crashed into Sonic and Mina. The two vehicles spun out and hit a building. Sally crawled out from under the hog and leaded herself up ageist a light post. "Mayday, mayday, this is evac team alpha 1, we have crashed and need pickup"

Classified Location, Earth

The director's D77-TC landed at a classified ONI space operations sight. He showed his high security clearance card to the entrance guard and walked in. He proceeded up to the 3rd floor. He then went into a room mark 'Space Watch, Mars'.

There were two marines that were guards inside the room. They saluted him as he walked in. He saluted them back. "At ease marines," the marines returned to their former position. The director walked over to a man in an ONI suit. "Jorge, is there any problems over Mars?" "No sir, nothing… hold on a sec, slip space rupture found. It's a UNSC Fleet." The director looked at the man. "What is the origin?"

The man typed something on his keyboard, it looked like coding. He looked at the screen for a few minutes and then looked at the Director again. "According to my code, the slip space rupture was created by some powerful force that was not a normal Slip Space Drive and was launched from a planet called Mobius." Chris cursed under his breath.

A red light started beeping on the consol. Jorge pressed a button under the light. The screen changed to lines of alerts. "Umm, sir, unidentified Slip Space ruptures detected, unknown origin. The might be Covenant." He was right. The signatures match several known Covenant Corvettes and Carriers. There were a few that did not even look like they were Covenant related.

Both sides came out of Slip Space one after another and engaged each other. The Director just stood there, knowing he could do nothing to prevent this. The UNSC Fleet from Mobius was destroyed in just a few short Secants. The Covenant Fleet then Slip Spaced Away.

Rally Pont, Old Mombasa. Earth

Major Juli-Su was the last one onto NICOLE 02. "You ready to hunt for them Forge?" "Yes ma'am" The 2 Pelicans took off and engaged there search lights. They went to were the commutation from Sally came from. Lt Both spotted them eminently. "Sir, look off the right side, 1 Hog and 1 Ghost, about 7 guys in ODST armor." "Copy that, NICOLE 2, pick them up, we will hold off any Covie's for you." Juli-Su came over the radio, "You sure Captain Forge?" "Yes ma'am, I want to go out swinging to save lives."

The rear door of E418 opened as well as NICOLE 02. Two MDODST piled out of the back and started carrying the others from the crash into the back. Forge and his squad started firing at patrols to cover NICOLE 2 and E418. That was the last time anyone saw Captain Jake Forge.

Sally was still moving in the back on the Pelican, "Anyone up for space battling for the next mouth?" "I am up for that," NICOLE responded.


	7. Chapter 6

Halo: Mobian Division Orbital Drop Shock Troopers

Written by: Aaron Nash AKA Radar651

Chapter Six

UNSC Universe November 17 2552

0800 Zulu

One Month after the start of the Battle of Earth

UNSCDF Dry Dock for the Blue Typhoon Mark 2, Blue Typhoon, South America, Earth

Hot plasma blasted the haul of the ship, and its deflector shields, as Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft flew over head. The automated defense turrets where overwhelmed by the number of attackers. Commander Sally was on the bridge directing the crew. "Lieutenant Rose, I want you to get in contact with R.A.D (Rapid Assault Defense) squadron, Medical Officer Mina, get to the med bay and treat any injuries. Also, Miles get this damn piece of junk mobile!"

"Yes ma'am" they all replied. Amy hoped into her chair and picked up the headset. "Mayday, mayday, this is the Blue Typhoon to C709 Longsword Squadron R.A.D leader, come in." The comm. was silent for a few secants when someone replied. "This is R.A.D leader to Blue Typhoon, go ahead." Amy was quick to respond, "R.A.D leader, we got a lot of shit hitting the fan down here, we need help A.S.A.P (As Soon As Possible {this is just for the guys who don't know the acronym})." "Copy that Blue Typhoon, we are on our way."

Miles jump into the control set. He cracked his knuckles and started to do pre takeoff checks. He took out a holoboard (UNSCDF counterpart to a Clipboard) and started checking the systems. He went trough everything from the Main reactor to the Prototype shields. He then tossed the holoboard to the side and turned off the safety system. "Sal, grab onto something, we are going hot!"

Miles engaged the ignition and the engines roared to life. He raised power of the engines to 70% (For the Blue Typhoon that is standard take off power). The docking arms released from the dry dock and the ship was airborne. But the attackers did not give up.

The captain looked at Sally. "Commander, this bucket of bolts will not last much longer!" "What's the shield power?" "24% and dropping, they will have the haul breached in a matter of 20 maybe 30 secants." Sally turned to an A.I projection station. "NICOLE, divert all power to the shields." NICOLE pooped up on the pedestal. "Yes Sally, diverting all unessential power to the shields."

The shield power increased, in fact it overcharged. Sally turned to Miles. "What are the shields now?" "They're 132% and staining." The Commander turned to Amy. "What's ETA on those fighters?" "Estimated time is 10 secants, ma'am." She was right. 4 modified Longswords came over the horizon at top speed.

R.A.D Team, Near the Blue Typhoon

"OK boy and girls, give me a ready report and go weapons hot!" The team started calling in. "This is Rufus, ready op." "This is Charlotte, Ready op." "This is Rouge and Cream, ready op." The leader flipped some switches on his consol and got back on the comm. "Castle this is Rocky, do we have permission to engage?" "Copy that Rocky, you have the green light." "10-4," he put his hands tighter on the steering controls. "Engage!"

The Longswords separated from their formation and started hitting the enemy aircraft. "Attack your closet target!" Missile and Ballistic weapons fired from R.A.D team's Longswords. Several of the Covenant fighters broke off to engage the interceptors. The area between the saviors and the Blue Typhoon was filled with lead, missiles and plasma.

The Longswords were lucky in this case. They were equipped with reversed engineered Type-31 XMF fighter shields. The shielding saved them from the Type-26's main plasma guns, but not so well from the banshee bombs. The bombs pounded on the shields draining their power slowly but steadily.

It was about 2 minutes of dog fighting before the first Longsword lost their shields. R.A.D 2 was the one to report in first. "Mayday, this is Rufus. I have lost my out shields. My haul is taking…." There was a short silence in his commutations. "Mayday, my engine is hit. I am losing altitude!" Private rouge looked out her left window. She unbuckled her seat belts and gave the controls to her co-pilot. "Keep her steady Cream. Be back in two."

She tossed an altitude resistant helmet over her head. She also grabbed a M6G from an onboard locker. Rouge then proceeded to the ramp. She looked for the controls to lower the ramp. She found them quite easily and opened the main ramp. An alarm sounded alerting there has been a breach.

The wigged Mobian jumped from the Longsword and into the crowed air space. She flew though the air at high speeds passing by Type-26's, R.A.D Longswords and Regular Longswords, that had been deployed by the Blue Typhoon by this time. She then reached the out of control R.A.D Longsword. Looking at her HUD, she noticed that there were about 48 secants of air time left before she hit the ground. She had to work fast to save this pilot.

She drew her M6G and shot the glass out to gain access to the cockpit. She jumped in and noticed that the pilot was incapacitated (Knocked Out). She moved quickly to recover the pilot. Using her standard issued knife, she cut the pilot out and tossed him over her shoulder. Using her wings, she escaped out of the open hole in the observation window.

Just as she got out, the Longsword hit the ground and exploded. The blast of hot air sent Rouge and Rufus high into the air. R.A.D leader came over the comm. "Rouge, Rufus, can you hear me?" "Yes sir, barley made it out though." R.A.D leader wiped his head, "Thank god, I don't want you to fall over and die yet!" R.A.D 3 came over the radio then, "Hey they are retreating, and we won!" The radio was then filled with hoorays and what not.

Command Bridge, Blue Typhoon

Sally looked at Amy, "Tell al Longswords to return to the hanger." "Yes ma'am." Sally walked around the bridge to an onboard P.A. System. She picked up the microphone and pressed the transmit button. She put them microphone up to her mouth and started speaking, "will Private First Class Rotor report to the hanger area. Thank you." She put down the microphone. Amy looked up from her consol, "Commander, come here please."

Sally walked over to the LT. "What is it?" Amy handed the commander her headset. She put it on. Lord Terrance Hood was on the radio. "This is a transmission to all UNSC Ships, Sergeant Major Avery Johnson has reported that Sierra John-117 is has been recovered and is en route to our land base. This transmission will repeat."

Sally gave the head set back to the LT. "Miles, what is the closet base in use right now?" Miles typed some things on his command board and said something back. "According to the mainframe, the base is about 80 clicks." "Get us over there now Captain." "Copy that ma'am" The 10 engines went into 60% power, sending the large ship forward towards the UNSC base.

2 hours later…

Cafeteria, Blue Typhoon

The commander walked into a busy part of the ship. It was first lunch, which meant all senior officers were down here. She checked her portable computer that was connected to the ONI data base and the Blue Typhoon main frame. They were about 20 minutes out from the base. So she figured she would grab a quick bite and talked with some of the other officers before docking.

She did not stand in line like other soldiers, she hated standing in lines. She had already packed some lunch the same morning, just in case of force deployment and had to eat on the go. She found were Major Julie-Su and Petty Officer First class Marine was sitting. The both got up and saluted her. She saluted them back and said "at ease." The two sat back down, and she sat with them.

"Afternoon commander, how are you?" "I fell overworked and under paid." Julie-Su looked at her, "Remember, this was your ideal commander." She sighed, "I know, so what are you guys having." They both looked at their food, and then looked back at her. "Chef special," they both said in unison. Sally took out her lunch. It was a marine food package.

The major looked at Sally, "Commander, how can you eat that junk?" "Major, this is standard issue food for field deployment. You eat it every time we are stuck on the ground." The picked up her fork and did not reply to Sally. The petty officer spoke up. "So what's the plan, ma'am?" Sally put her portable computer on the table and pulled up a file. A holographic image was displayed.

"Plan is to link up with Master Chief Petty officer John-117 and Captain Miranda Keys." She continued "We then strike the CSS Class Cruiser the Profit of Truth is located on. This will hopefully end this war for good." The ship rattled and Miles came over the intercom. "This is your captain speaking, the base we were going to dock with just blew up and we have some minor haul damage." 'Damn it' Sally thought. She could care less about the damage to the ship but the base imploding.

She got up from the table. "I will talk to you girls later." She packed her lunch away and ran for the bridge.

Command Bridge, Blue typhoon

Sally busted in from the elevator. "Commander on deck," A marine shouted. They all saluted, "At ease!" She moved over to Amy. "LT., get me in contact with Captain Keys." Amy adjusted the frequency of the transmitter and receiver to locate Miranda. She then gave Sally the headset. "Calling Captain Miranda Keys, this is Commander Sally Alice Acorn of the 1st Mobian Orbital Drop Shock Troopers."

There was a short silence but someone came back. "Copy you load but not clear Commander, what do you need?" Sally smiled that she got her. "Captain, did you and Spartan-117 get out of the base in time?" She responded, "Yes Ma'am, but I left before the chief did. He is on the move VIA warthog to the dig site."

Sally got off the head set, and headed for the P.A. system. She grabbed the microphone and hit the transmit button. "Attention Fire team Echo and MDODSTs, report to the hanger area. That means you Sonic!" She then tossed the microphone and proceeded down to the armory to grab her BDU.

Hanger bay, Blue typhoon

Marines were climbing into the back of transports and mechanics were attaching M12's to the back of the transports. Several of the transports were being converted to gunships to support the dropships. The Mobians were gathered in a small area of the hanger. They were all waiting for their commander.

Sally barged in as she put her helmet on. Instead of speaking, she used hand singles to direct her team to a docked DC-78T Heavy lifter marked NICOLE 04. They piled into the back of the large ship (which was almost 2 times the size of a pelican). The last one aboard had shut the airlock.

The NICOLE battle suit was already in the pilot seat of the ship. Sally took the copilot seat. Do to the fact the old DC-78T was key start; a key had to be put in an ignition switch. Sally took a key out of her pocket and gave it to NICOLE. She then inserted into the ignition switch and turned it to the ON position. The lights on the consol power up. Sally looked at NICOLE and said, "Hit it."

The A.I. put her hand on the throttle and the ship started to gain lift. When the ship was off the ground, NICOLE flew it out the hanger, while D-77H's fallowed behind.

Covenant Dig Site, South Africa, Earth

The battalion of ships flew though the air not being noticed by AV-14 Attack VTOL (Vertical Take Off and Landing) Gunships (Hornets) and Type-26's dueling in the airspace. But as they approached the dig site, hot plasma started to fly at them. Sally quickly called at over the comm. "AA batteries!" The dropships quickly scattered to dodge the deadly projectiles. But that just made them a bigger target to track.

One after another the dropships were shot out of the sky as if they where flies to a flyswatter. That Covenant AA gun was quick for a human pilot but slow for a smart A.I. NICOLE was pulling all kinds of tricks from barrel rolls to diving maneuvers, to confuse the gun. But the damn thing was determine. Sonic called from the back, "NICOLE, lay of the tricks, I am about to lose my lunch."

NICOLE did not respond to Sonic, she was too busy dodging plasma rounds. But the A.I got too cocky. During one of her tricks, a plasma round hit her left engine and it started to smoke. Hell it caught fire. The consol started to beep and Sally checks the damage report. The left engine had received major structural damage. The gun targeted their right engine and fired again.

A plasma bolt hit the right engine and the ship lost altitude. It spun out of control and hit the ground hard enough to flip it upside down.

8 minutes later…

Sally kicked out the glass and crawled out. She was in bad shape, but she was able to stand. She limped over to the back of the ship and hit the override to open the back airlock. Everyone was still recovering. Sally was relieved that everyone made it out alive. The battle suit was not as lucky.

It crawled out of the cockpit. Sally ran over to NICOLE as fast as she could. "NICOLE, are you alright?" The A.I. looked up, "Negative, I have received major internal damage and my legs have been destroyed." Sally took off her broken helmet and tossed it aside. "Can you stay linked to this suit?" NICOLE gave her a sad response, "Negative, I must deactivate my link to this suit and engage its onboard self destruct sequence. You have about 5 minutes after I delink to clear the area."

Sally hugged her friend, "I will see you back on board." She looked at the soldiers who already got out of the back on the dropship. "Let's move, we got to clear the area." They all loaded their guns and Sonic spoke up, "Good, I want to get pay back on that gun." Just as Sonic said that the AA battery exploded. "Damn it," the blue hedgehog said.

They started walking away and the sky grew dark. Marine noticed it was usual, "Why the hell did it just get dark?" Sally portable computer then said something, "Slipspace rupture detected!" Sally looked to the sky, then at Espio, "Sergeant your rifle." He tossed her his weapon. She aimed the smart link scope at an out of control CCS Cruiser. She saw it was covered in organic matter. "Oh no, Inferi Redivivus (The Flood/The Parasite/The Dead reincarnated)."


	8. Chapter 7

Halo: Mobian Division Orbital Drop Shock Troopers

Written by: Aaron Nash AKA Radar651

Chapter Seven

UNSC Universe November 17 2552

1259 Zulu

One Month after the start of the Battle of Earth

Covenant Dig Site, South Africa, Earth

"What did you just say?" Knuckles asked from the back. Sally handed Espio his rifle back, "I said Inferi Redivivus, which means The Dead reincarnated, or more commonly, The Flood." Knuckles eyes widen, "Can you be sure?" "What other alien race takes over a ship with organic matter?" The Echidna shrugged. "That's what I thought."

Sally tightened her boots and started walking. "Um Sal, were the hell are you going?" Sonic asked. Sally looked at the Staff Captain. "To find transport, there should be some on that cruiser that crash a few clicks out." Sonic's eyes widen under his helmet. He could not believe what she just said. Going onto a Covenant cruiser alone was mad but going onto an infect one was even worse.

Major Julie-Su pulled the bolt on the back of her rifle. "You're going to need our help." "Do you think I was going alone major?" "In two words Sal, hell no." The MDODST's deactivated their weapon's safety and fell in behind their commander. Sally started running and so did her squad.

They ran for a few good minuets tell they came to a downed D-77H. She could see something moving in the shadow's near the crash site. Using hand singles, she told the team to take cover behind the rocks. They aimed at the crash dropship waiting and watching. Something came out.

It looked like it had a human structure but it was not one. It was an infected Marine. Sally did not hesitate to fire. She unloaded half of her SMG's clip into the soldier. It fell to the ground. Sally smiled but more quickly showed up. She then gave the order to fire. Both ballistic and rocket projectiles flew towards the combat forms. None of them was smart or fast enough to move.

"Hold fire, Hold fire!" Sally got up from her firing position. They were lucky the parasitic beings were not armed with UNSC grade weapons. She ran over to the dropship and looked inside. Inside was a case of UNSC grade jetpacks. On the case was marked CAUTION, FULE CAN BE EXPOLSIVE. Sally ignored the warning and dragged the case out and opened it.

Inside were only two out of the six jetpacks. She groaned and signaled both Nic and Nack to come over to her location. The two ran as fast as they could. "Yes commander?" Asked Nic. "You both have experience with the ODST Bullfrogs on Reach, correct?" Nack quickly answered. "Yea… Wait… why?" She gave them the jetpacks. "Put these on and scout out the area ahead."

Both of the weasels ground and put on the jet packs. A jetpack fuel icon showed up in the lower left hand of their display. They jump packed onto a platform above. Just at that point, another CSS Class Cruiser appeared. But this one was different. It launched dispersal pods careering Sangheili. The pods hit the ground and the Sangheili engaged the Parasites.

Sally came over the radio. "Nic, Nack what do you see." "I got eyes on multiple combat forms, several elites, and a Spartan standing around with an Elite." Nic answered. "Copy that, hull your asses back down here." The two jumped back down to the downed dropship.

Sally was talking to someone on her portable computer. "Can you be sure sir?" the other end reasoned, "Yes Sally, your father just called about an orbiting fleet knocking out all ODP's and the Mobian fleet." Sally head dropped, "Get on a dropship, and pick up the Staff Captain and 5 outer soldiers. "Copy that Commander, Director out." Everyone looked at her.

"Sally what's going on?" She looked at Sonic, "Mobius is under attack by the Covenant and our old friend Dr. Robo-Robotnik." Everyone's eyes widen. "How did they make it to Mobius?" Sally closed her eyes, "I don't know Mina, I don't know." She quickly darted her head over to Sonic, "Sonic, gather 5 of the soldiers down here. You're going to Mobius." He saluted her, "Yes ma'am."

Sonic holstered his SMG and started to think about the MDODST he was going to take with him. He put his hand on his head started to talk, "I need Shadow, Espio, Mina, Ash, and Marine." They walked over to him, "Are you boys and girls ready to save Mobius?" They all came to attention, "Sir yes Sir!"

2 dropships flew over the area, one was marked 'ONI' and the other was "MARINES'. The two dropships landed and their rear doors open up. The Director of the MDODST stepped out of the dropship marked ONI. Everyone saluted, "At ease. Sonic that your squad?" "Yes sir!" "You're on my dropship." The 6 soldiers huddled into the small dropship.

The tall man then looked at Sally, "Lord Hood wants you back on the Blue Typhoon, take that dropship." He pointed to the beaten and battered D-77H. "Um sir... is that thing safe?" The Director looked at the commander, "Yes Sally, that thing is as sturdy as a tank, and so you will be fine." The commander took his answer and got onto the dropship. The man closed the back of the pelican and then went to the front.

A Mobian with a robotic arm was setting in the pilot seat. The Director took a seat in the copilot seat. The Mobian looked at the Director, "Were to sir?"He responded "Dry Dock Echo-Whiskey-1-2-3-9-0." "Yes sir." The dropships took off as the Cruisers started to glass in the infected areas around the Flood Cruiser.

Dry Dock EW12-390, South Africa, Earth

20 minutes later…

The dry dock's aircraft control tower contacted the Pelican as it came into sensor rang. "Attention Pelican Whiskey-03, you are entering restricted airspace, state your purpose or be shot down." The Director picked up the headset. "This is ONI Director Christopher Torrance Valeri service code 12SDE5D-CTV6; I have clearance to be here." There was some small commotion over the comm. from the air tower. It took them 2 minutes to figure out who it was.

"Sorry sir, we did not realize that was your pelican, procedure to landing pad Alpha-2." "Copy that tower, proceeding to landing pad." The pelican started to loss altitude steadily as it glided in to the landing pad. The landing gear deployed as it made its final decent. A man on the ground, with orange flag lights, flagged the pilot to the ground. The tires bounced as the large ship hit the hard metal landing pad.

2 marines walked out of the nearby building carrying BR55HB SR's. They waited behind the dropship for the rear door to open. There was no delay for decompression, so the door swung open imminently and 6 troops piled out. 3 troopers lined up on each side of the dropship.

Then a tall man and a Mobian came from the cockpit. As they walked out the MDODST saluted as well as the 2 Marines. The Director walked up to the marines and saluted back. They then went into an eased position and the Director broke the ice. "You are my escorts to the Ship?" The marine with the ballistic glasses spoke up "Sir Yes sir!" The Director singled the 6 soldiers behind him to fallow.

The station was large but not as big as a regular dry dock; in fact it was smaller, like one for Mobian ships. The 9 military personal walked for about 6 minutes until they came to a holding area. Inside it was a large dusty ship that had not been flown in decades. Sonic's eyes widen, "They Blue Typhoon Mark 1!" The hedgehog yelled out. The Director smiled, "how else did we think we would get to Mobius?"

Command Bridge, Blue Typhoon mark 2, Earth

Miles guided the Blue Typhoon behind the UNSC fleet, which was lead by the Amber in Clad, into the portal found by the Covenant Loyalist. He made sure to keep the ship on a straight course because of the two CSS class cruises behind him. One miss calculation could cause him to crash into them.

Sweat came off his skin and into his fur and trough his uniform. He was more nerves now than he ever was. He then went into the portal. He quickly found out he had entered a Slip Space portal. Ship alarms rang as they flew though.

"NICOLE, what's going on?" The A.I spoke up "I don't know Captain; I think the jump is trying to start the Chaos Slip Space Drive." Miles flipped up a switch control cover. It was marked 'Chaos SS Drive start'. The fox pressed it. The alarms dampen and Miles relaxed. Sally barged into the room.

"What the hell just happen, Captain Prower?" The fox looked down at the angry Commander. "Just a little miss calculation ma'am, forgot to turn on the Chaos Slip Space Drive." The commander got a worried look on her face, "Check for damages, now!" Miles redirected his head to a nearby screen displaying the ship. An area near the engines was Red.

"Commander, start the evacuation process while I leave slip space." "Why?" He turned off the drive. "When we jumped, Reactor 1 reached critical level and is close to denoting." The squirrel ran to an alarm and hit it. NICOLE came over the loud speaker, "All personnel report to evacuation pods."

Sally looked at the Captain, who was still in his seat. "You're coming Captain?" "Negative ma'am, a Captain always goes down with his ship." Sally's eyes closed, "I understand." She ran out of the room.

Command Bridge, Blue Typhoon Mark 1, Earth

Sonic walked though the old door with his VISR on. He looked for light switch on the wall. He found a switch but it was not a light switch. An alarmed sounded and red lights flashed. "Shit, that was the fire alarm." He pressed it again and the alarm turned off. Someone came over the comm. "Sonic, what the hell was that?" "Sorry Major, just hit the fire alarm by accident."

He then found a flip switch and turned it to the 'on' position. Old florescent bulbs turned on in the bridge. He turned off his VISR to keep from going blind. He took off his helmet and set it down on the radar man's chair, where he used to sit. He walked around the 25 year old bridge.

Nothing had change from when the ship was decommissioned back in 2535. All old electronics were still there, the gum under the seats we still there. He walked up to the Captain's seat. The picture of him and Miles on their first trip to earth was still sitting there. A tear came to his eye.

Director Chris then walked into the room with his pilot. "Ah there you are Staff Captain. Dose the controls still work?" He smiled, "Sir, if the lights and the fire alarm still work, the ships piloting system still works." "Good, William, take the Captains chair." The Mobian looked at him, "Sir, I have no idea how to fly this old thing." The Director cursed under his breath then looked at Sonic. "Can you fly this bucket of bolts?" "Fuck yea sir."

"Good. Will, do an all call to the bridge." The Mobian saluted, "Yes sir." He ran over to an old P.A system and turned it on. The load speakers screeched. The Mobian taped the microphone and started to speak, "Will everyone report to the bride, Director's orders." He then flipped off the microphone and put it down."Alright sir, they are on their way."

Blue Typhoon Mark 2, Orbit, Installation 00

Any and all personal was running for the Bumblebee life pods located on the port and starboard sides of the ship. The port sides were reserved for all senior and junior officers, the starboard side was reserved for all essential personal. Any pods left, the reaming crew could use.

One MDODST, Corporal Antoine, was neither an officer nor an essential personal, so he had to wait but he still ran. Behind him was his wife, Bunnie and the armory master. Doors behind the group were closing, they were the ships blast doors. NICOLE engaged them to try and keep both the bridge and her A.I core.

Usually during an emergency situation, like a Covenant raid, NICOLE was ejected. But if something like the engines were falling or a reactor core was close to denoting, she stayed onboard to steer the ship. Ant and the others took a right down the corridor near the MAC round storage area. The blast door was already closed. They attempted to turn around but they got trapped by another closing door.

"Non! Je ne peux pas mourir ici! Je suis trop élégant et jeune!" Mighty scratched his head, "What did Antoine just say?" Bunnie crossed her arms and answered him, "I think my husband just said something about wanting some pie and him being too old and something else." Antoine turned around and gave her the evil eye, "You need to work on le French some more."

Antoine then went to being the door with the bunt of his shotgun. Bunnie gave out a big puff of air and moved Ant out of the way. Using her robotic feet, she kicked the door. She did not even put a dent in it. "Damn honey, this thing is tuff." "Oh Dieu"


	9. Chapter 8

Halo: Mobian Division Orbital Drop Shock Troopers

Written by: Aaron Nash AKA Radar651

Chapter Eight

Mobian Universe December 24 3253

0840 Zulu

Seconded day of the Battle of Mobius

Command Bridge, Blue Typhoon Mark 1, Orbit of Mobius, Mobius

The engines came to a complete stop as the ship left Chaos Slip Space. Staff Captain Sonic was feeling a bit woozy after the jump. William ran up the Captain's chair to check on him. "You ok Sonic?" Sonic looked up at him. "Yea, I forgot the ship is only equipped with the prototype Chaos Slip Space Drive." His cheeks then grew and he grabbed his helmet. William looked away as Sonic let out his breakfast.

Mina turned around in her chair and crossed her arms. "Looks like Sonic haves a really bad case of Chaos Sickness."William looked down at the medical officer. "What the hell is Chaos Sickness?" Mina took out a medical book and tossed it up to Will. "Turn to page 32." The Mobian did.

He skimmed down the page and found what he was looking for. He then read it out load, "Chaos Sickness: A Sickness in Chaos Mobians involving the early prototypes of the CSSD. The Illness is treatable with bed rest and milk. The symptoms are Vomiting, Lack of hunger, Sore Throat, Loss of breath and Unable to stand." He then closed the book.

The Director walked in holding an MA5C ICWS. "Is everyone ready to move?" "Negative sir, Sonic is under the weather." "Damn it, that means we need to land." He turned to Ash, "Ash, contact New Mobotroplis, tell them we need a dry dock." "Copy that sir."

Commutations Center, Castile Acorn, New Mobotroplis, Mobius

"King Acorn sir, we got a commutation coming from orbit. They say they are the crew of the Blue Typhoon Mark 1." The old squirrel perked up, "Put it on speakers." The officer did. Ash's voice came through the speakers of a large viewing monitor in front of him. "Repeat, to any Mobians left alive in New Mobotroplis, this is the Blue Typhoon mark 1, and we need to land. Staff Captain Sonic the Hedgehog is sick with Chaos Sickness. If you can hear this, please respond."

King Acorn looked at the commutation officer. "Put me through with that ship." "Yes sir." The Mobian did not hesitate and quickly answered the signal and gave King Acorn a headset. The squirrel put it on and started talking. "Attention Commutations Officer of the Blue Typhoon, this is King Maximillian Acorn of New Mobotroplis, you have permission to land in Dock Alpha 1." "Copy that King Acorn, see you on the ground."

The Comm. Channel cut and King Acorn got out of his chair and grabbed his cane. He walked over to a door and told 2 royal guards to walk with him, one was a Mobian the other was a Human. They both fallowed behind the Mobian Royalty, both of them carrying Modified MA5C, now dubbed the MA5D ICWS. The MA5D was a little bit longer, housed a M205 Grenade Launcher and 3 firing modes and 16 more rounds then the MA5B.

As a side arm, they carried a M6L Handgun. This one featured a 30 round magazine, full auto and single round fire. It also had an optional smart link scope. These two guns replace the old sword and spear the Royal guards carried 12 years ago. Both guns were produced by Misriah Armory with the help of Block Arms (Glock in the UNSC universe) and Bolt Defense (Colt in the UNSC universe).

The 3 walked out into the court yard were 1 M831 Troop Transport and 2 M808B MBT's were waiting. The king got in the passenger seat of the M831 while the guards got in the back. A man was already in the driver seat. "Were to sire?" "Go to Dry Dock Alpha 1 Sergeant." The man turned on the Hog and hit the radio button on his helmet. "Mints Meat to Lighting War, take us to Location Delta." "Copy that Mints Meat, heading to location Delta."

The tank in the front pulled out fallowed by the Troop Transport and the other tank.

UNSC Universe November 17 2552

1605 Zulu

Sally's Crash Site, Installation 00

"Lupe, we need a door solution now!" "Copy that Commander." A M9 HE-DP Grenade went off inside the Bumblebee class Life pod. It blew dirt, glass and scrap metal in all directions. The first to walk out was Knuckles lugging his heavy turret with him. He scanned the horizons checking for any sign of movement. "Clear!"

The remainder of the surviving team got out of the pod. Sally got out and quickly darted her head into the sky. Her jaw dropped at what she saw. The Blue Typhoon mark 2 was on fire and heading for the ground. "Espio, I need your rifle." No one responded. Sally turned around. "Where is he?"

Knuckles saluted her, "He and his spotter went with Staff Captain Sonic to Mobius." "God Damn… hey where is Antoine?" "He might have gotten on another pod with Mighty and Bunnie." Sally quickly changed her directive to the Comm. System. "Antoine, Corporal Antoine, do you copy over?" Static was heavy but someone responded in French. It sounded like he was in fear. "Oh Dieu... Oh Dieu... Je vais mourir vieil et dans une grande boule de feu."

"Antoine, this is your commanding ONI officer, I order you to quit your crying and talk in English!"

Mobian Universe

Dry Dock Alpha 1, New Mobotroplis, Mobius

The old ship docked in with the medium sized dock. Magnetic Clamps kept the ship in place while it lowered down to get passengers and equipment out. Only a staircase was raised to the portside airlock. The old door unlocked and 8 guys walked out. 2 were carrying Sonic down the steps. UNSC Marines and Royal Army Soldiers stood on either side of the ramp. Many of the soldiers were not surprised to see their own kind returning but the Marines were surprised to see a Spartan.

A few injured marines were watching them step down off the ship, "Hey check it out guys, a Spartan!" A blinded marine looked around "Really? You better not be shitting me James." "I'm not sir, a Mobian Spartan, we are saved." A medic walked over to the marines "OK boys, time to move, we got a royal convoy coming trough." The injured marines got up as 2 M808's and a troop transport driving trough the southern gate.

The leading tank moved past the line of soldiers and parked with enough space to park 6 mongooses side by side. The troop transport then parked with the passenger seat in line with the aisle between the soldiers. The last tank then parked with the same distance of the first tank. The warthog then cut off and the King got out with his royal guards right behind him.

The Director and the King walked up to each other and almost touched noses. They saluted each other. "Long time no see Max. How's things been here on Mobius?" "Been a hell hole Chris. Where's my daughter? I haven't seen here in months." The Director sighed and said "Sir, she is on a mission on the Forerunner installation called Installation 00 or The Ark." "I see."

Max looked behind the man and at Sonic. "Sonic my boy, are you ok?" "No, I have the CS." Two fox medics treating some soldiers perked up. "I see. Alexis, James get over here stat!" The two ran as fast as they could "Medical Officer Alexis and James Prower reporting in for duty, sir!" "Take Sonic back to the Castle and give him milk and bed rest." The two saluted him and took Sonic off of Mina and Ash's hands.

The Director put his hand on Max's shoulder, "Shouldn't we be heading over to Castle Acorn as well?" "Ha ha, your right, Chris, besides your wife is there anyway." Max stared off to the Warthog wile Director Chris left out a sign of relief. He was happy his wife was not killed in the initial attack. He and his small team of MDODSTs fallowed behind him.

They all piled into the 8-seater. Without Sonic, there was barely enough room, one had to ride on the bumper. The engine started up and they drove off into the streets of New Mobotroplis.

UNSC Universe

Command Bridge, Blue Typhoon Mark 2, Crash Site, Installation 00

Miles started to come too from the initial crash. He could hardly see as he had been out for a few. NICOLE's projection came up from an intact A.I projection pedestal. "Captain, are you awake finally?" The Captain moved his head up and some scraped metal out of his way. "Yea NICOLE, damage report."

A digital monitor of information came up in front of NICOLE and she started reading it off. "Main engines are still active. Reactor 1 is gone. Reactor 2 and Reactor 3 are online but Reactor 3 is damaged from Reactor 1's Explosion." Dang, how are they still functioning? Miles thought. "Life support is critical, Oxygen recycling is down. Hanger bay containment is offline. Emergency lights are online. Misc functions are shutdown."

He walked down to NICOLE. "Is there anyone left aboard besides me?" NICOLE put her hand on her head, "Searching…. Sir, there is too much electrical and heat interference to search using the ships sensors. I will try to access the security cameras." The fox saluted and went over to the commutations terminal.

He moved fallen scrap and electrical wiring off of the terminal. He then sat in the chair and put on the head set. He taped the comm. waited for a response. Nothing came back. "NICOLE, I hate to interrupt you but…" She looked up quickly, "Sir I found something!" Miles jaw just drop. He then quickly asked "Is it friendly?" "Can't tell sir, I don't even think they are alive. I just know you're not the only one left onboard."

Miles went over to an emergency station that was on the bridge. Inside was a few stem packs, BioFoam canisters, 12.7mm Cartridges and a M6D. He took out what he could carry. "Were you going sir?" "To find the bodies" He said as he attached a holster strap to his waist. "Impossible sir, the elevator is down and fires are trough out the elevator shaft." Miles cursed to himself and sat down.

He then looked at the comm. terminal. Then he looked at NICOLE. "NICOLE, why is the commutations array down?" The A.I looked at Miles and thought for a few secants. She then gave her answer to the Captain. "Sir, my sensors indicate that the satellite on the ship's haul has been destroyed." He put his fingers in-between his eyes. "NICOLE, dose your chess function still work?" NICOLE smiled, "Why? Do you still think you still can beat me old man?" Miles got up. "Oh I will show you who the old man here is."

Mobian Universe

Castle Acorn, New Mobotroplis, Mobius

The warthog and the two tanks pulled in the court yard in front of the large stone castle. The place had not changed much over the past few decades. A few rooms had been added and a few S.A.M sites had been added to the stone towers. The place seemed more like the old White House from the early 21st century or the Overlanders version. The castle even had a situation room to boot.

Max stepped out to only be stopped by two Human Like soldiers. "Mr. Acorn and Mr. Valeri, Commander Towers needs to see you both in the situation room." Max gave a motion to the Director to fallow him. "Lead the way boys." The two saluted. The group of 4 walked up the stairs into the big castle.

A voice greeted them as they walked in. "Welcome back Mr. Acorn." "Hey GUNLOCK, how's things going?" "Not too bad sir." The Director looked at Max, "Who the hell is GUNLOCk?" Max looked back at him, "An A.I that replaced NICOLE right after she left. He was designed by the Guardian Units of Nations but looks like a Mobian Cat." The Directors eyes widen. He was surprised they were quick to replace it even though they only took her without notifying them a few days before.

The two walked for a good five minutes and came to a small room guarded by a Royal guard and a G.U.N army soldier. The two saluted them as they walked in. Inside was the entire local UNSC brass that had survived the initial invasion attack, G.U.N Commander Abrams Towers, G.U.N brass, and the remaining Royal Command Structure. Even the Overlander president was present. They all stood up when the two entered the room.

King Max sat at the end of the table and Director Chris sat with the UNSC Brass. "Good everyone is here." Commander Towers started out, "Behind me is a live video of a CSS Class cruiser hovering over the Overlander city, Station square." A UNSC brass spoke up, "What does this have to do with the Local UNSC Forces? I thought we were here to talk about the recent alliance of Dr. Eggman and the Covenant!" Commander Towers look the man in brass dead in the eye. "This cruiser is threatening to glass this city."

The man in brass quickly shut off his mouth. Abrams changed the screen to a video feed of 8 G.U.N Jet aircraft. "These aircraft are going to engage the Cruiser head on as we speak." Director Chris stood up, "Not to disrespect you or your air force, but 8 jets isn't going to cut it." "What do you mean Mr. Valeri?" The Director adjusted his cap, "I mean that 8 jet aircraft can't take on an entire platoon of Shielded fighter craft and Banshee's. The only thing you're going to do is get those pilots killed."

"We will see Director." He put a head set on. He un-muted the microphone and turned on the speakers. "This is Command to Mojo one, are you on station?" "Mojo one to command, we are on station." The command grabbed an old fashion clip board of the table behind him. "Roger Mojo one, target is located over Station Square. Vector 2 7 0 add 10 miles."

Mojo Strike Team, Station Square

"Target acquired. Engage, engage!" The fighter craft picked up speed as enemy fighters swarmed at them. Mojo 1 made a quick comment "Fighters straight ahead!" "Copy that lead." The F-3 Hunter Seeker Jets broke out of formation and started firing at the incoming Type-25's. The enemy returned fire with hot plasma bolts.

"There is too many Major!" "Stay on target pilot!" A Type-25 came up behind the pilot's jet and blasted it to pieces. The squad leader yelled over the commutations system "Mojo 5! Did anyone see a Chute?" "Negative Tom, nothing came from Mojo 5 but a big ass explosion."

One of the fighter pilots got close to the Cruiser. "Mojo 7, fox two." An AIM-9 sidewinder flew off the wing of the F-3. The missile flew at the large ship. The missile hit the shield of the ship. Mojo 7 leaned forward his seat. "Sir, missile was ineffective!" The lead pilot smacked his controls. "Command, This is Mojo 1, requesting to back down!" There was no response. "Command!"

A enemy fighter swooped up from behind and blasted the F-3 jet out of the sky. There was no sign of ejection but just a big ball of fire. The fireball crashed into the ground and flew into shredded pieces. The reaming F-3's attempted to retreat but they suffered the same fate.

Situation Room, Castile Acorn, Mobius

Commander Towers hit his hand ageist the table. He then looked at the Director. "You were right. What should we do?" The Director leaned back and turned to King Max. "Max, is Robotroplis still irradiated?" "Heavy but suits will haft to used to protect you why?" The Director smiled, "I know how to get some reinforcements. Can't say we will save Station Square in time though."


	10. Chapter 9

Halo: Mobian Division Orbital Drop Shock Troopers

Written by: Aaron Nash AKA Radar651

Chapter Nine

Mobian Universe December 25 3253

0120 Zulu

Third day of the Battle of Mobius

Outskirts of Robotroplis, Mobius

Mobian Offpreys Cargo Helicopters and UNSC DC-77H Dropships flew though the night sky. It was peaceful out. Only small Covenant and Eggman patrols flew around but did not notice the black colored aircraft. The G.U.N had volunteered to protect New Mobotroplis while most of the air force was away. The aircraft only used short wave radios to contact each other. They could not risk being spotted or heard.

The plan, that was composed and proposed by the MDODST Director, was to recruit abandon SWATbots that resided in Robotroplis. These robots were originally dubbed peace bots before the war with Dr. Julian Kintobor, renamed Dr. Ivo Robotnik by himself. These robots were reprogrammed and armed with laser based weaponry. There were 3 known models, the 1st generation SWATbots, Hover units, and 2nd generation.

They were planning to convince the active SWATbot commander in Robotroplis to side with them to drive Eggman and the Covenant commander off of Mobius. The only thing that was standing in their way was massive pockets of radiation. These pockets were caused by the G.U.N. They took out Ivo using a Nuclear Missile. The exact megaton was never reviled by the G.U.N.

The helicopters and Dropships both had plenty of radiation protection but the infantry needed something to protect them. A solution was to use modified hazardous environmental suits that act as radiation prevention suits. They have not been tested before so the Marines and Army units hope that they worked.

"Echo 1 to all units, plug in approach vector and prepare to hit the ground hard." "Copy that Echo 1." The aircraft began their decent to the old city. A beeping came from Echo 1's consol "Radar Lock! Break off! Break off!" The dropships and offpreys began to regain air but S.A.L (Surface to Air Laser) sites began to shoot at the aircraft. Several UNSC dropships were the first to get shot down.

In the back of a D-77H, was the Director, deck out in a Radiation Suit with the ONI symbol printed on the helmet. He began to worry. "Pilot, what's going on?" The masked pilot looked back, "Sir, apparently some old laser defenses still guard the city." A laser went stair though the cargo bay of the ship. "Damn it pilot, get us out of here." Another laser went though one of the rear stabilizers. "Mayday this is Charlie 56, we are going down!"

UNSC Universe

November 18, 2552

Near Mark 2's crash site, Installation 00

Sally laid down her armor for the night. She was tiered and worried about Sonic. He is in a different universe and she can't be there to help protect him. She knew he had extensive combat training but still, anything could happen. She sighed and tossed a rock towered the crashed Mark 2.

Rotor sat down next to her. "You ok commander?" She looked at him, "No need for the formalities Rotor. And no, I am not ok." Rotor looked away, "You miss Sonic too, huh Sal?" "Yea I do." She put her hands on her head a laid back, using her armor as a pillow. "Do you think he will be alright?" Rotor smiled, "Sonic has been in space without a helmet and fallen into the atmosphere without a drop pod several times. I think out blue friend will make it back in one peace." The squirrel smiled "You're right Rotor."

An MDODST rushed over to them, it was Julie-Su. She had the old NICOLE hand held unit in her hand. Sally sat up. "What is it Major?" Julie-Su stopped to catch her breath, "Commander… There's… something… you got… to… see." She handed Sally the mini computer. On screen was s crashed infected Covenant capital ship. It was the High Charity. At the bottom right hand corner of the screen was its location on the Installation. It was nearby.

"This is not good." She got up and whistle for the entire camp to get up. Troops stumbled to get up. "What's going on Sally?" "No time to explain Silver. We got to move." She said as she put her left boot on.

Near MAC Ammo Storage, Blue Typhoon Mark 2, Installation 00

Antoine lied asleep on the floor, holding his shotgun like a stuffed animal. Bunnie and Mighty had taken to the door controls, trying to get the magnetic locks. They were having little luck. Every time they got trough one thing NICOLE just hit them with another thing. "It's no use Sugar; this is just locked for good." The Master Sergeant put his hands on his head trying to think.

He then got an ideal. "Bunnie, take your lower left arm apart. Expose your wiring." She grabbed a screw driver from the emergency kit they were using. She carefully removed the screws keeping her lower arm together. She put each screw into her jumpsuit pockets. Every few screws, a piece of metal fell off her arm. She then came down to the electrical wiring that leads to her brain.

"OK good Bunnie. Now stand over here." She moved to where the door control panel wires hung out. Mighty then carefully spliced the lower arm control wires from Bunnie to the door control wires hanging from the panel. It took him a good few minutes to wire them without kill him or Bunnie. "Ok try and see if you can open the door." The mechanic played around with the controls a bit before she found the proper one to disengage the magnetic seals. The door popped wide open.

The next thing they saw was unexpected. Outside the door was a Flood form that carries the parasites around. "Shit, close the door!" Bunnie quickly responded to the command of the Master Sergeant. The door locked and the magnetic seals reengaged. "What the fuck is that thing doing here?" Mighty let out. "I have no ideal sir."

Mobian Universe

Medical area, Castle Acorn, Mobius

Sonic lay in bed, groaning. Medical staff watched over him as he rested. Aside from the assorted injured soldiers, medical and security staff, there was a single human women. Her name was Charlotte Valeri. She is married to Director Chris Valeri. She has two sons, both in the UNSC. She also has been stuck on Mobius for a month now.

She stood in a corner with a UNSC medical dress on. She was not assigned to any injured soldiers but she was watching Sonic from a far. She recognized what was wrong with Sonic. Whenever she traveled, whether it would be with her husband or not, she was part of the medical staff just in case of Chaos Sickness. It was because she had a home remedy that worked faster than the one tested by both UNSC and Mobian doctors, which was milk and bed rest.

She walked over to Sonic when the room calmed down. He was still groaning. Charlotte put her hand on his head. "Staff Captain, you hear me?" Sonic replied softly, "Yes ma'am. Can you get me some milk and a chili dog?" She took out a vial marked 'Chaos Cure'. "Sonic, I got something better, now open your mouth." The hedgehog groaned and flipped over.

She took the cork of the vial off and poured the liquid into Sonic's mouth. His eyes widen and he jumped out of bed. He did a back flip and ran around the room at supersonic speed. IT blew papers around and people of their feet. Charlotte smiled at her accomplishment. Sonic stopped next to her and shock her hand said "Thank you ma'am, point me to my armor and I will be out of here."

Charlotte pointed to a locker with Sonic's name on a posted note on it. The hog ran to it and grabbed his Reconnaissance Class Mobian Drop Shock Trooper BDU. He put it on quickly but he stopped to make sure he had it secured. He then put his helmet on and attached his M7S to his side and ran out to Robotroplis.

Outside Robotroplis city limits, Mobius

"Were the bloody hell are those reinforcements," yelled out a Mobian infantry man over the commutations system. The entire force that was meant to escort engineers and the Director to the command structure was pinned down by heavy laser fire. Almost all the helicopter and dropships were torn to shreds and most of the M12 LRV's and N1B2's were toasted. Many soldiers have burns on their bodies from the lasers that killed them.

Shadow was hanging around Charlie 56, holding back any approaching hostile SWATbots. He jumped up in the air "Chaos Speer!" A bolt of energy grew in his hand and he tossed it at a Hover unit. The robot crashed into 6 mark 1s and blew them up. Shadow landed back on the ground "Sir, if we keep this up, the mission would have been a waste." The Director looked at him, holding his MA5C. "I know Shadow, but we got to keep pushing to survive."

A Warthog speeded in front of the dropship and was hit by a laser into the tire. The tire smoked and blew off the axel. The Warthog crashed into a ditch and blew up. "God damn it that was our best one." A SWATbot came up from behind Charlie 56 and grabbed the Director. The bot started to walk away with him but a misplace M9 HE-DP landed at its feet. "Oh fu..." The grenade exploded and parts went flying. The Director also received some shrapnel into his leg and lower chest.

The Director yelled out "Medic!" Mina ran over to him. "You called sir?" "Yes Mina! Get this damn shrapnel out of me!" "Yes sir!" Mina took out a pair of tweezers and started carefully removing the M9 HE-DP grenade fragments from him. It was not a painless process. Chris yelled every time she removed a piece.

Mina was almost done when a SWATbot hover unit flew up behind them and did a strafing run. A laser hit Mina in the back of the head and killed her quickly and painlessly. Ash was a few feet away with Espio and he saw the whole thing "Mina no!" He got up from his firing position and started to run over to her. "Get back here Corporal" Espio yelled. But it was too late; the Mongoose was in full run. He fired as he moved to Mina's motionless body, which was lying on the Director.

He made it and pick up Mina. "Speak to me!" She did not respond. Ash took off his helmet and started doing CPR…

UNSC Universe

Sally's team, Installation 00

The Commander and the reaming team's VISR modes illuminated the local area as they moved to the crash site. It seemed that hours had passed by as they walked though the scattered wreckage. The area was too quite to be a crash site. They were expecting to see Dropships but none was around.

"Commander, this does not seem right," called Nack from the back. "I know soldier, I was expecting to see…" She stopped. She pulled her M7S up to a firing position. She saw a pure infected form of a Flood. It resembled a hunter. Sally deactivated the safety and put her finger on the trigger. She pulled the trigger and a barrage of bullets came from the barrel of the gun.

The 5MM FMJ rounds bounce of the skin of the Flood pure form. The thing turned around and charged at the MDODST squad. "Oh shit, scatter!" The team ran for cover as the thing charged. Only two troopers did not get out of the way, Blaze and Nic. They both were unable to move fast enough because of their heavy weapons.

The flood form knocked the two off their feet and into a wall of rocks. Nic lost consciousness and Blaze's fuel tanks exploded and turned her into a fire ball. The fire consumed her body and her armor. The helmet visor shattered under the extreme heat, exposing her fur and face to the fire. Her squad mates herd her dire screams as she was consumed and killed.

Sally ran up behind the pure form with her combat knife in hand. She jumped onto it and stabbed the thing in its neck. The flood form tried to shack the commander off but she hung on tight. "Will someone shot this thing?" Silver and Lupe took out their rifles and unleashed lead onto it. The bullets did not go all the way though the beast. They both emptied 2 clips of MA5C and MA5K ammo into it.

The flood form stopped moving and fell backwards, trapping Sally under it. Major Julie-Su called out a command "Hold fire!" The two soldiers lowered their rifles and walked up to it. "Nice shooting Lupe." "Thanks Silver." Sally called from under the flood. "Will you get this thing off of me?"


	11. Chapter 10

Halo: Mobian Division Orbital Drop Shock Troopers

Written by: Aaron Nash AKA Radar651

Chapter Ten

Mobian Universe December 25 3253

0523 Zulu

Third day of the Battle of Mobius

Great Forest, Mobius

Sonic ran though the dirt and the grass of the old forest. He could see an Egg Carrier over head. It had not noticed him yet. But Sonic was not surprised; he was running at 134 MPH. Sonic was on his way to Robotroplis to help out the Director in his mission. He only had his armor and his M7S, as well as his speed, to get the Director safely to Robotroplis's center.

His suits Geiger counter started to go haywire. "I must be getting close." Sonic was in danger of dying. He had no helmet or Radiation protection. He could die from Radiation Poisoning before he even gets close. But Sonic has been in worse situations.

Something caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. 2 Large battle mechanized warriors were flying over the dead trees. He turned his head and put his hand over his eyes and focused in on the Mechs. He spotted the G.U.N Symbol on one of them and the UNSC Mobian Branch symbol on the other.

He moved closer to them. They were real alright. He waved at the two Mechs. One of the pilots noticed him. "Sonic, what the hell are you doing out here without any protection? Are you a fucking idiot?" Sonic shrugged his arms. The pilot let out a sigh.

He then offered his mechanized hand. "Get in here; I will carry you to the battle field." Sonic jumped into the hand of the Mech and they speed up.

Outside Robotroplis, Mobius

SWATbots surrounded the reaming forces. The only ones that were left were Private Dimitri, Shadow, The Director, Ash, Espio, Sergeant John, Marine, and Agent Nash, the only G.U.N agent that came along for the ride. Their weapons were low on ammo and they seem close to dying. "Any last minute ideas anyone?" "No Comrade Valeri, I think we are out of time."

Marine looked at her armor configurations. She had a drop shield on her back. "Nash, can you reconfigure my drop shield to let out an EMP burst?" "I can try, but I am not too familiar with UNSC tech." The G.U.N agent moved over to the Mobian Spartan. He opened up the expander system and messed with one of the coils. He then put its cover back on. "Ok, give it a shot, you only got one."

Maine put her rifle on her back and cracked her knuckles. She then slammed her fist into the ground, activating the drop shield. Instead of expanding an energy shield, it sent out an Electromagnetic pulse. The Mjolnir PAA Mark 5 was not affected but any unshielded equipment was. The Mobian made Geiger counters shorted out and stopped ticking. The radiation suits had no power so they were unaffected.

The same could not be said for the SWATbots. The quarter ton robots that were in the initial blast area lost power and fell backwards. Any SWATbot father than 20 feet, was unaffected. They armed their weapons and aimed at the group of soldiers. Marine got ready to do it again but the drop shield shorted out. "Well mates, I believe this is good bye."

Before the bots could release hell on them, someone else rained hell on the robots. 2 G.U.N manufactured Hunter Mark 2s flew out from the tree tops of the great forest. They open fired their 90mm machine guns on the enemy. Large shells flew from the guns carried by the Hunter Mark 2s. SWATbots turned their attention from the survivors to the new targets, but that only made matters worse for them.

Dimitri grabbed a SWATbot laser rifle off the ground and started firing. He knocked out 6 before Espio charged his bolt on his SRS99D-S3 AM. The sergeant took potshots and hover units that were flying overhead. Of course, being an expert marksman, the trained sniper did not miss a single shot with his Anti Material Rife.

UNSC Universe November 18, 2552

0630 Zulu

The Commander finished patting the dirt were they buried the body of their former team mate. Her dog tags hanged over the grave site, hanging on to her Flamethrower that was her grave stone. Silver walked over to the grave. He placed his helmet on there, so Blaze would always have a part of him with her.

Major Julie-Su tossed her rifle over her shoulder. "What should we do now Sally?" Sally pulled back the charging bolt of her M7S. "We need to get to the Bridge and find Miles. Then we need to recover NICOLE." Nack looked at Sally, "Sir, is that all you care about is the mission?" "Private, I care about my team. The mission was aborted by the time we launched from the Blue Typhoon." Nack looked down at his feet.

"Now if anyone has anything to say about what I care about, say it now or forever hold your peace." No one said anything. "Good, split up into two teams. Team one, lead by me, will locate NICOLE. Team two will find Miles, and along the way, locate the other 3 missing troopers." The MDODST's scrambled to get into two groups.

In Sally's team was: Nic, Nack, and Lupe. In the 2nd team was: Julie-Su, Knuckles, Amy, and Silver. Sally checked her gear then looked at the two teams. "Ok, my squad's call sign is Omega. Julie-Su team's call sign is Epsilon. You got me?" The soldiers saluted their commander and got to moving.

Bridge, Blue Typhoon Mark 2

Miles barricade the elevator door and the bridge windows. His M6D was strapped to his leg, ready to be pulled. A can of BioFoam was on his other leg. Ammo clips where across his chest. Miles was ready for combat. Something scratched at the metal that blocked the windows and the elevator shaft.

Miles drew his pistol. "How many contacts NICOLE?" "I count 6 Captain, 2 Elites and 4 Humans." Miles pulled the slider back and turned off the safety. "What's my best chance of survival?" NICOLE started typing on a Holographic keyboard. She gave him her answer. "You got a 92% chance of survival, if you can dish out 2 rounds per target."

The elevator shafts barricade fell over. Miles turned around. An infected Sangheili and an infected ODST rushed in. Miles fired 12.7 mm magnum rounds at the targets. The infected alien died quickly but the ODST was more armored. Miles put 2 more rounds into it. The soldier fell over. "God that was close."

A window barricade shattered. Miles quickly flipped around. An infected Marine and another infected ODST had broken in. He fired his reaming clip into them. The infected soldiers died. Miles hit the magazine release on his pistol. An empty magazine fell to the floor and Miles grabbed a fresh one from his ammo strap. He tossed it into the bottom of the clip and pulled back the slider.

The final 2 targets came up the elevator shaft. Miles did not notice them at first. He figured they were outside still. NICOLE did though. An infected Sangheili jumped though the air. "Captain look out!" Miles ducked and swerved around. He raised his pistol to a 54 degree angle and fired. The magnum round hit the Combat form in the head and blood splattered on the ceiling.

An infect marine then jumped out of the elevator shaft. Miles quickly dumped the rest of the magazine into it. Miles then hit the magazine release as the infected marine fell down the shaft. He tossed a fresh magazine in and walked over to the shaft. "Adios, bitch." He clicked the safety and tossed the M6D back in his holster.

NICOLE had her arms cross. "Nice job Captain, any more ticks under your fur?" "I just got one more NICOLE." Miles striped a flood combat form of a Type-1 AP Grenade. He pressed the orange "arm" button and tossed it down the elevator shaft. It stuck onto the wall of the shaft and exploded. The explosion caved in the shaft. "That should handle that."

Miles walked over to the busted window barricade and started re assembling it. "I hope they get here soon."


	12. Chapter 11

Halo: Mobian Division Orbital Drop Shock Troopers

Written by: Aaron Nash AKA Radar651

Chapter Eleven

UNSC Universe November 18, 2552

0642 Zulu

Near MAC ammo storage, Blue Typhoon Mark 2

Antoine cocked his shotgun and aimed it at the door. "When you open the door, I will fire." Bunnie replied, "OK."She opened the door and Antoine fired his M90, but nothing was there. "Huh, I could of sworn something was there." Antoine walked out of the room. He scanned the area around him. "I don't see anything..." out of no wear an infector form jumped on his visor. The parasitic alien broke into the helmet and Ant stumbled around and fell down an open elevator shaft.

Mighty ran over to the shaft and looked down. "Ant you ok?" There was no response. Might bend down and picked up the shotgun Antoine dropped when he fell. He cocked it and put it on his back. The Master Sergeant then walked back over to where Bunnie was. "Is Antoine alright" She asked as she reassembled her arm. "I am afraid he died when he fell down the shaft."

Bunnie started to cry. "I can't believe he is dead." Mighty put his arm around Bunnie. "Man up soldier, he is now a casualty of war. And we will be if we don't get off the ship." Bunnie looked at him, "You got a point. There is a Heavy lifter down on floor one in the Vehicle bay." "Copy that, let's move."

Bridge, Blue Typhoon Mark 2

Miles loaded his M6D magnum with a fresh magazine of 12.7mm magnum rounds. He then adjusted his smart link scope. He pulled back the slider on his weapon. "NICOLE, increase scanners rang and look for friendly IFF signatures." "Copy that Captain, running scans." NICOLE closed her eyes and concentrated on her current directive.

Miles look around the bridge. Multiple flood bodies had had piled up. Not one of them was Mobian though. He was glad he had not yet shot one of his friends or fellow Mobians. He moved to one of the dead ODST Helljumpers. He recovered a M7S and a few magazines. He put the SMG on his hip and looked at the A.I.

"Found anyone yet?" "No… Wait I got something!" Miles ran over to the NICOLE. "Who is it?" NICOLE opened her eyes and pulled up virtual file. "Signatures are ruff but the one I can pick out is Zulu-Wun-Tree-Zero-Bravo-Echo-Alpha-November-Niner." Miles eyes widen. "Did you just say Z130BEAN9?" "Yes sir, I did." Miles recognized that number. It belonged to Sally. "How far is it out?" "It's a half a mile Sir."

Mobian Universe, December 25, 3253

Outside Robotroplis, Mobius

0532 Zulu

The two Hunter units finished mopping up escaping SWATbots. Their 90mm auto cannons filled the air with sounds of pitter patter as the large shells hit the ground. "That's right, run you pieces of junk," Ash let out in anger. He fired his DMR at them as they ran. Espio walked up to him and put his hand on Ash's rifle. "Hold fire trooper."

The two hunter mechs then let their hitchhiker off. "Thanks for the lift boys." Staff Captain Sonic said to them. The Director looked at him, "What the heck are you doing here without any projection." Sonic shrugged. Shadow tossed him a suit. "Put it on hedgehog." Sonic started to put on the radiation suit while Chris and the others discussed a plan.

"Got any ideals Marine?" "Maybe mate. We could use Sonics speed to have him take the uplink chip to the control center." Director Chris was silent for a moment and then said, "What the hell, sounds like a plan." Chris looked at the staff captain, who was putting the helmet to his suit on. "Sonic come here."

The hedgehog walked over to the injured Director. "Sonic, I need you to take this to Robotnik's old control center." He handed him a brief case that he pick up from a fallen Mobian Combat Engineer. "Connect this to the Mainframe and run the single to the coordinates listed on the sticky note inside. Any questions, you got the radio." Sonic saluted him and speeded off.

Inside the city

Sonic speeded into the old Mobotroplis streets, which were damaged when the city got converted to Robotropis. SWATbots laced the streets as Sonics blue blur passed by. They all said the same thing "Priority One Hedgehog detected." They attempted to shoot and chase him but Sonic was running at a steady 150MPHm

Ruble, Tanks, Helicopters and Droships lay on the streets. There were also the occasional pockets of high radiation. Sonic just ignored them, if he stopped, he would either get shot or delayed. Memories started to come back to Sonic when he was a young boy, about 8. Every day he would go down to the corner with Sally and Miles and get a chilidog, one of his top favorite foods.

After of which he race Miles back to the castle. Sally just strolled back up behind them. But that was a long time ago. During the occupation, things went to hell. Buildings had fallen into disrepair, SWATbots roamed the streets, and it was like living under a dictatorship. Eventually, everyone retreated to Knothole, a small underground village or they ran to Overlander cities or turned into small pockets of resistance.

Then something caught Sonics eye. It was the damaged control center were the original Castle Acorn use to stand. Sonic changed directions. He increased speed to 200MPH. His suits were barely hanging in there. Before he got to the door of the control center, a Mark 1 Hover tank stopped him. This piece of junk was completely showing its internals.

Sonic walked up to the tank, kick it and the thing fell apart. "Damn, you would think Robotnik would make better tanks then this." Sonic look up at a large door that was in his way, which stood 8 stories tall and said "Piece of cake". He cracked his knuckles and jumped as high as he could. It was high enough. Sonic scrambled to grab on to something….

UNSC Universe

Corridor 15, Deck 2, Blue Typhoon mark 2

Mighty searched the hall as him and Bunnie walked. The place was a complete shit hole. The flashlight on the end of the shotgun was starting to flicker, "Damn this piece of junk." Mighty turned off the flashlight and took out a MA5C, which still has a 5 hour charge on its flash light battery. The light was brighter and it did not flicker, "Much better."

There was then the sound of something fast coming in from behind. Mighty pulled the bolt back on the weapon and turned on the LED ammo counter. He then pointed the gun in the general direction of where the sound was coming from. They saw what appeared to be a flood form. Then only thing is that it did not appear to be a Human or Covenant structure. It looked like it had a Mobian structure.

The thing stopped and howled. Bunnies' eyes widen, "Ant is that you honey?" "Oh boy.. this is going to be bad…"


	13. Chapter 12

Halo: Mobian Division Orbital Drop Shock Troopers

Written by: Aaron Nash AKA Radar651

Chapter Twelve

UNSC Universe November 18, 255

Corridor 15, Deck 2, Blue Typhoon mark 2

0649 Zulu

"... really bad" Mighty said with urgency. The infected Mobian jumped at the two. Mighty fired his MA5C. The bullets missed the target and hit the wall behind him. Infected Antoine slapped the MA5C out of Mighty's hand. The rifle fell to the ground. "Oh shit." Antoine then proceeded to kick Mighty in his groin.

"Oh you son of a..." Mighty then fell to the ground. Antoine smiled and then looked at Bunnie, who already drawn a M6G. "Freeze you jack ass." Antoine closed of his fist and threw it at Bunnie. She ducked but dropped her Magnum...

Bridge, Blue Typhoon Mark 2

Miles looked threw a pair of high powered binoculars, scanning for Sally and her team. The dust, smoke and fire made it hard to see, even with the IR system and thermal imagining on. "NICOLE, are you sure you picked up Sally's signal?" NICOLE responded to him with a smile on her face, "Yes sir, as sure as I can be." "Alright, I believe you."

Miles put down the binoculars and went back to the captain's chair. He plumbed down and grabbed an old picture he took off the mark 1, well a copy anyway. It was the same one that Sonic found of Him and Miles when they first reached earth.

He opened the back of the picture. "NICOLE, if rescue does not come, I want you to fire the MAC Cannon in its current position." "But sir, what will happen to you?" Miles closed his eyes, "I would most likely be dead by then." He removed a small pill from the back frame. He then mumbled to himself, "A captain always goes with his ship, no matter the cost."

NICOLE looked at Miles for a few minutes as he just sat there. Miles then unclenched his hands. "Sir, what are you doing?" Miles tossed the pill into his mouth. He then started to shake and foam at the mouth. "Captain, no!" The Captain fell to the ground. NICOLE started to cry. "Captain, are you still there? Captain… Captain…?"

Mobian Universe, December 25, 3253

Inside Robotroplis, Mobius

0549 Zulu

Sonic fell straight onto his tail end. "Oh my tail, I need to lay off the chili dogs." The staff captain got back onto his feet. Sonic then walked up and down the wall of the abandon command center. "How did I get into this place originally?" Then something caught his eye. It was a drainage pipe that he and some of his old friends used to get into the command center when everyone was in disarray. He walked over to it. He was shocked, it had not collapsed.

"Well here is my way in." He knocked down the rusted bars and walked in. The pipe was a sewage drainage pipe but the smell was so bad, Sonic could smell it under his Hazard Environmental Suit. "Wow, that smells. I am starting to rethink this." There was then a sudden sound of a Hover Unit flying in the opposite direction of Sonic. "Uh oh, I don't like that sound."

He then ducked into the water. _This is disgusting _the Staff Captain thought. The Hover unit then flew straight over him, not noticing him. _Too close_. He then got up. Mud and what not dripped from his suit. "I am going to need one hell of a bath after this." Sonic continued walked further into the tunnel.

UNSC Universe

Sally's location, just outside the Mark 2

Sally adjusted her helmet a bit. Smoke was heavy and the flames roared above the bridge. "I don't see how anyone could be alive in here m…" There was then screams. The organic parasitic flood forms then started piling out of openings. "Tangos" yelled out Silver.

The MDODST rifles and what not started spraying bullets. Shell casing fell to the ground and made that ding sound. The aliens responded with Type-25 Energy directed plasma rifles, pistols and a few UNSC weapons like M41's MA5C's, ECT.

Blood, plasma, bullets and screams were exchanged. Of course, the Mobian troopers came up on top. 43 infected forms lay in shambles, 2 MDODST, Silver and Sally, were injured pretty bad. "You ok commander," asked Lupe. "I'm fine but my legs are pretty shot up. What about Silver?" Lupe looked at him. His right arm had a spike in it. "He's injured but he will live. Do you need someone to carry you?" "I just need support that's all."

Lupe picked up a busted SRS99D-AM and taped it to Sally's left arm. "That should help you walk." Sally saluted her and said "Thank you trooper." The remaining troopers started moving into the ship. "Hope to it ladies, let get inside."

Mobian universe

Situation Room, Castle Acorn

King Acorn adjusted his suit a bit. The room was quite. Not one person has said a single word the last hour. Commander Abrams finally got up. "That's it, I can't take it anymore!" General Makarov, UNSC local army leader, looked at him. "Comrade, sit down. I am sure they are fine." Abrams looked at him, "Fine? How can they be fine when we lost contact almost an hour ago?" Max then go into the argument, "Abrams, we sent in our best men for this operation, I am sure they are still alive."

"Yea but I have seen good men die from that mad man's old bots. Don't you remember the battle of New Megalopolis? 13 thousand Human, Mobian and Overlander soldiers and Civilians were shot and killed in just 3 hours."Max looked at Abrams with a pair of eyes that could kill a person. "But Abrams, that was a victory. A very costly one but it was still a victory." Abrams put his hands on his head. "Max, you don't understand. Most likely we have lost our last chance because you wanted…" Something then cut them off.

A radio that was plugged into the wall was starting to receive something. "I say… this is… of the MD… we are outside… and it's sec… Sonic has…" Max went over to the radio and picked it up. "Soldier, boost your signals via the Alpha Protocol then retransmit. The voice cut off for a sec then can back. "I say again this is Director Christopher T. V. of the MDODST. We are outside Robotropolis' Gates and it's secured. Sonic has gone into the city to connect the control chip."

Abrams looked over to the radio. He could not believe it. Someone was still alive. "Director, this is King Maximillian Acorn, I hear you load and clear. ETA till we get in contact with Sonic?" Some static still could be heard but as well as a voice. "I am very unsure sir. But my guess, a few minutes if he is inside." "Copy that Director. Have him call when he gets back." Max put down the microphone. "Now, what were you saying Commander Towers?"

Control tower, Robotroplis

Sonic walked through the Irradiated ground floor. A large crater were a Tactical Nuclear Missile had hit over 15 years ago was still there. Piles of busted SWATbot mark 1's laid all over the place. It was amazing that the building was still standing but Ivo must have built this place to last.

Sonic let out a long whistle and went "Damn this place is huge!" He then opened up the brief case that he was carrying. Inside was a small control ship the size of a paper clip as well as coronets to NM's central radio tower. "Hmm, what did the Director say?" Sonic thought for a moment and then said "Oh yea." And in a poor imitation of Director Valeri, he said "If have any questions, you got the radio."

Sonic tapped the radio twice to alert that someone was calling. He then held in the button. "Staff Captain to Director, do you read. Over…" "Director to Staff Captain, I read you load and clear, what do you need?" Sonic looked up at the multiple floors of the control tower. "I need to know which floor is the main frame on."


	14. Chapter 13

Halo: Mobian Division Orbital Drop Shock Troopers

Written by: Aaron Nash AKA Radar651

Chapter Thirteen

Mobian universe December 25, 3253

Third day of the Battle of Mobius

Ground Floor, Control Tower

0600 Zulu

"The control room is on the 7 floor, room 32." The Director said to the Staff Captain. "Copy that sir; tell Max and Abrams to wait for the uplink." "Copy that Sonic, Director out." Sonic took his hand off the transmit button and back on the fore grip of the M7S. He turned on the flash light to look for an elevator.

"If I was Robutnik, were would I put an elevator?" Sonic smiled after he made that comment. He saw a large opening in the wall. "Bingo." Sonic walked over to the shaft. It was an elevator shaft alright, but no elevator. Sonic let out a big groan. "Son of a Bitch… how the hell am I supposed to get up now?"

Suddenly, there was a clicking sound from behind him and someone yelled out "Freeze!" Someone was behind him armed with a N1 Holland Rifle from the Great War. The person was wearing an old Royal Commando uniform with a busted up N1 Helmet and had an Overlander patch on instead of a Kingdom of Acorn patch. The figure was about 6'2" and was masked.

Sonic started to raise his M7S. "I said freeze hedgehog." The voice was a male voice. Sonic stopped moving. "Now toss me that high tech weapon you got." Sonic put down the SMG and slid it over to the figure with the rifle. The figure bent down. Sonic saw a fox like tail.

The figure then stood back up and put the SMG in a bag. "Now hedgehog," he started "tell me what the hell are you here?" "My task belongs with the UNSC Overlander and Mobian militaries, not yours." The figure started to pull the trigger back. "Ok! Don't shoot! I am here to install this command chip to the main frame and…" "And what, take all my SWATbots away from me?"

Sonics eyes grew. He was surprised. "Your SWATbots?" "Yes, my SWATbots." The figure then pointed at Sonics head. "Hold up buddy, maybe we can talk this out." The figure just ignored him and pulled the trigger. But instead of the sound of a .308 round going off, there was that annoying clicking sound. "Well this is just embarrassing."

2 other figures then entered the room. 1 of them was female. "Rosh, what the hell is going on?" said the female on. "Nothing is going on Christy, just some rat trying to steal our bots." The other male figure, which was holding a N16B1 Rifle, looked at him and said, "Then why is he not dead yet?" "It's because my rifle has no ammo James."

While the 3 were arguing, Sonic took the time to slip up the elevator shaft. Sonic was at the 4th floor when the female noticed the MDODST has snuck up the shaft. "Rosh, James, he is getting away!" The figure with the N16 ran over to the shaft. He pointed his rifle upwards towered Sonic. He flipped the selective fire to 3 round burst.

He pulled the trigger and Mobian made 5.56x39mm rounds started flying…

UNSC Universe, November 18, 2552

0700 Zulu

Corridor 15, Deck 2, Blue Typhoon mark 2

Bunnie recovered from a low kick from Antoine. Her jump suit was ripped at several locations and she had major bruising. "God Ant, you have gotten stronger over the years." The infected Mobian just smiled, "stronger? No, you're just a weak fool who is trying to fight an unwinnable battle." "Now that is just hurtful sugar."

Bunnie raised her fist to start fighting again. Though Antoine had been fighting with just his fist and his feet, he changed his tactics. He drew his royal guard saber from the sheath on his suit. "Time to end this once and for…" There was suddenly a burst of 5mm FMJ rounds. The rounds landed in front of Antoine. Standing at the other end of the Corridor was Sally armed with a M7S.

Behind the heroic commander was her team, standing with weapons at the ready. "Put down that Saber you ugly piece of shit." Antoine turned to her. "Ah, the grave mind has something in stored for you Commander Sally Alice Acorn of the UNSC Mobian Defense Force." Antoine put his Saber away and jumped down a busted ventilation shaft.

"Shit, he got away." Sally looked at Mighty and Bunnie. Mighty was still on the ground, injured and unconscious. Bunnie was in no better condition either. "Ok now that we are almost back together, let's go get Captain Prower from the…" There was a sudden beep on Sally's commutation system. Sally picked it up.

"Hello? Sally, are you there?" The voice was coming from NICOLE, who had tapped into the internal comm. systems. "Yea I am here NICOLE." "Good, don't bother going to the bridge, the Captain has commented suicide. I'd suggest you recover my core and get the hell of this ship." "Copy that. Sally out."

Sally turned to her team. "Ok. Scratch that last piece. Prower is dead so we are going to recover NICOLE." The team looked at her in surprise met. Captain Miles "Tails" Prower had killed himself. "Can you be sure commander?" "Yes, NICOLE just informed me." Sally loaded a fresh magazine into her SMG. "Get tactical Marines! We are moving out!" Sally has never called her team 'Marines' since the ship first crashed in 49, she must be pumped, thought Bunnie.

Mobian Universe

Central Command and Control Bridge, Eggman's Capital Ship

The oversized overlander sat in his chair. 2 Robians guarded the door behind him, armed with heavy laser rifles. Many Eggpawns, Unggoy, other species of aliens were manning the controls. Eggman watch the city of Logic Station, burn to the ground from glassing lasers on Corvette Class cruisers. People that were left in the city screamed and Eggman laughed as the city just fell apart.

"Ho ho, this is too easy." A robotized human then walked onto the bridge. It was holding a vanilla foldier. The Ruman (robotized human) walked over to Eggman. "Sir, according to radar reports, several E-22 Rex's are inbound and they are loaded with anti ship missiles." Eggman looked at him with a grin. "And you are worried? Let those bastards come and get me." The Ruman saluted him and walked out.

"E-22's, they think I am dumb. " Eggman pressed a button on his chair. "Let's see how they like this." The ship then started to change shapes. Cannons and hangers reviled themselves. Small drones flew out of the hangars.

12 miles away

E-22 squadron Whisky of the royal air force was flying fast toward Logic station. The pilots were all singing the old 20th century song sung by queen called 'We will rock you'. They were planning on taking Eggman by surprise. They had no idea about his long rang radar system.

Plasma then started bursting in the air. One of the pilots then came to. "Wow, plasma fire. Pay attention team." "Copy that Whisky 13. Heads up boys, enemy plasma fire is hot." The jets then scattered to limit casualties.

The gunners of the cruisers were very bad shots, or the squadron was very good pilots. "God Whisky one, where are these plasma rounds coming from?" "Not sure…" the pilot was dumb struck. He stopped speaking because he saw the size of the squad's main target. It was bigger than a CCS class cruiser. It was Eggman's capital ship.

"All pilots, this is Whisky Lead, fire AGMAS's at that large ship. I repeat take out that large ship." "Roger Lead. Whisky 5, fox 3." Missiles then started to fill the air. But none of them ever reach their intended target. Instead they hit a shield. "Son of a Bitch, that thing has shields."

"This is Independence day all over again." "John, you watch too many old human movies." The ship then started firing at the jets. "Shit, all units fall back. Fall back we are scramming." The jets activated their afterburners and jumped out of there.


	15. Chapter 14

Halo: Mobian Division Orbital Drop Shock Troopers

Written by: Aaron Nash AKA Radar651

Chapter Fourteen

Mobian universe December 25, 3253

Third day of the Battle of Mobius

7th floor, Control Tower

0648 Zulu

Sonic sped trough the corridors of the control tower, looking for the mainframe. The 3 people who had stopped him, were still in hot pursuit. Sonic only had his side arm, a mere M6C SOCOM. It's safety was on but it was in his left hand and loaded. He finally found the the corridor he was looking for.

"About damn time" the hedgehog explained. Shoots then came from behind. It was the fox they call Rosh. He had brought ammo for his N1 rifle. "Hold still hog." "I am not even moving that fast," replied the staff captain.

Rosh continued firing. Then a sudden ping came from his rifle. A box clip came out of the chamber. "Shit, not again. Why me?" Sonic smirked, "Don't know but..." The hedgehog stop to think. Then he let out "Gotta juice." The staff captain ran sped off down the corridor, just as Rosh loaded his rifle.

The hog then came to a heavy lead door. ON it he could make out 'Mainframe'. It was locked by a 26 digit key pad of symbols. "For god sakes, it there..." "Banzai!" A scream came from above. It was the one with the N16B1, the one called James. A military style sickle was in his hand.

Sonic jumped out of the way just as the attacker landed on his feet. Sonic switched the safety off his M6C and started firing. The opponent dogged the 12.7mm rounds and slashed the barrle of the pistol. "Now that's a sharp blade." He tossed the magnum to to ground and drew his combat knife. "Come get some!"

The attacker lunged at the staff captain with his sickle. Sonic ducked and slashed part of the attacker's combat vest. "Fucking hell man. My grandma made me this Kevlar! "Then think twice who you attack!" Sonic then kicked him in th ejaw and he fell to the ground.

Then out of the blue, someone put a shotgun to the back of Sonic's head. "Put down the knife down fuck-o." Sonic dropped the knife. The the person picked up the UNSC issued combat knife. "Now, turn around." Sonic did so. His attacker then kick him in the groin.

"My god, that was hard. What the hell was that for?" "For being a stupid boy," the female attacker siad. Sonic grasped his crouch plate. Rosh then showed up. "Man you kicked him hard." Told you I would."

UNSC Universe, November 18, 2552

0759 Zulu

Corridor 21, Deck 2, Blue Typhoon mark 2

"Suppressing fire" Sally yelled out while firing her M7S. Infected marines charged at the MDODST team. They were back to back, holding their ground. They were right outside the MAC Maintenance and Back up firing control room. Lupe was trying to get the door open, using some C4 Plastic explosives.

"You almost got the door open Lupe?" Lupe turned and yelled "Damn it Sally, I am a marine not a EOD unit." Sally looked at her. "I asked for a progress report not a smart ass remark!" A green light then turned on the receiver of the explosives. "She's armed Commander!"

"Head's down! Duck and cover!" The explosives then went off as everyone covered their heads from flying shrapnel. Sally looked to her left. The door was blown open. "Cover me troopers!" Sally ran into the room.

Inside was a medium size console. There was also a window that was showing a large area with a cannon on hydraulics's. Sally approached the console and removed her dog tags. The commander put them into a slot in the console. Then NICOLE's voice came over a speaker on the console.

"Tags accepted, please submit voice code." Sally clear her voice and proceeded. "Office of Naval Intelligence Commander Sally Alicia Acorn of Mobian Division of Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, Division one!" NICOLE took a sec to respond. "Prepossessing complete, notice recognized. Welcome Commander Acorn."

"Pull up main firing controls." The consoles screen changed to a selection screen. Sally selected a timed fire delay function. She then ran into a issue. "Great, just fucking great!" Sally slammed her fist into the console and turned around.

"Marines, I got good news and bad news." "What is it sir," Knuckles asked. "Good news is, the gun is still operational." She then took off her helmet. "Bad news is, the timer is fried on the gun, so I got to fire it manually." "Why dose it have to be you sir?" Sally closed her eyes. "Because this whoel team, was my idea. Tell my kids and Sonic, I love them."

Sally then hit the blast door button. "Get the hell of this rock with NICOLE, this is a level 6 Directive." The door then shut.

Mobian Universe

Medical room, Control tower

Sonic awoken up on a cold metal medical table. His Haz-Mat suit, ODST armor, and under clothing was missing. The Staff Captain tried to move but was restrained."Don't move to much Staff Captain Hedgehog." Sonic looked to one side of the room. It was the one he kicked in the jaw.

"The name is James G. Wehrmacht. I uses to be the Royal Doctor for King Max." Sonic started to sweat a little. "I also taught myself how to Roboticiz a person. I did it to my lower body as practice." The fox approached Sonic. "Don't worry, this will only hurt a lot." The fox grabbed a scalpel.

Sonic's helmet radio started to beep. James walked over to the radio. "Achtung, who is this?" The caller responded, "This is Director Chris trying to contact Staff Captain Sonic, who's this?" The doctor then replied, "This is Dr. Wehrmacht. I am afraid you have the wrong single, Director." "Sorry Doc. Director out."

The Dr. took his finger off the radio. When he turned around, his prisoner had broken free and put a bone saw to his neck. "Kinda ironic Doc? Now what is the password to the Mainframe?" The doctor responded nervelessly "It's Beta, Gamma, Zeta, Psi, Omega, Alpha. The symbols are Greek." Sonic then knocked him out.

Sonic then put his gear on. After which he did, he aped the "transmit" button twice. He then started to talk. "Director this is the Staff Captain. Requesting imminent evac. Mission is compromised!" Nothing responded but the sound of static. "Fucking hell, I hope they are on the way." 


End file.
